Internet Access
by AngelSamantha
Summary: What happens when five scouts and five pilots meet in an internet chat? More than they ever expected!
1. The First Meeting

internetaccess.html @pont-face { pont-family: Papyrus; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-weight: bold; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Internet Access**

** **

Disclaimer- Oh, how I hate writing these things… I don't know Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! 

Oh, also! Little info…OK! I am doing the Outer scouts by their Japanese names and the inner by their American names. I know them better that way, because I read the American manga. I am a Relena fan, but I wanted to put Heero with a Sailor scout, so I made Relena in a bad light. So, Relena haters, rejoice! Relena fans, sorry! In case you don't know, A/S/L means Age/sex/where do you live? Oh, yeah! Bold and Italics are thoughts, like **_this. _**

Trowa- Are you sure you're not hyper?

Me- Nope!

~~~~****~~~~

Duo rolled his eyes as he left the living room. Heero and Trowa had a silence/staring contest…again. Duo had just sat to watch if Trowa would keep his "title". Heero and Trowa were still in the middle of the game, but Duo was tired of watching. The braided seventeen-year-old boy walked and turned on his laptop and went to his favorite chat room, _Death and Destruction. It was not highly popular, but Duo made it, so he thought it was ok._

_DeathOfScythe has entered the chat._

_DeathByScythe: Nobody's here yet._

_DestructionFirefly has entered._

_DeathByScythe: Hi._

_DestructionFirefly: Hi. Are you the only one here?_

_DeathByScythe: You're here!_

_DestructionFirefly: I know that, but… Never mind… A/S/L?_

_DeathByScythe: 17/M/Sank Kingdom, you?_

_DestructionFirefly: 16/F/Tokyo._

_DeathByScythe: Hey! My friend's from there! Anything you want to talk about?_

_DestructionFirefly: Why the name?_

_DeathByScythe: Grim Reaper, the God of Death. Both have scythes. So, death by scythefits. Why firefly?_

_DestructionFirefly: Well, I like fireflies and it's one of my nicknames._

_DeathByScythe: Hmm…Interesting! You single?_

_DestructionFirefly: I am going to torture you and say I am not telling, so =P!!!_

_DeathByScythe: That's mean! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!_

_DestructionFirefly: gigglesFine. I am! _

_Iwillkillyou01 has entered the chat._

_Justice405 has entered the chat__._

HeartBreaker5 has entered the chat.

_WindGoddess7 has entered the chat._

_DestructionFirefly: Hi! _

_DeathByScythe: Hi!!! Did you two finish your game, 01?_

_Iwillkillyou01: He won…_

_DeathByScythe: Everyone knew he would!_

_WindGoddess7: Wuz up?_

_DestructionFirefly: LoL!!! Stop trying to act like a stupid high schooler, WG7!!!_

_WindGoddess7: Who's acting? laughs Ok…ok…I'll stop, Firefly! Just don't hurt me! laughs Ok…I'll stop now. I'm serious…_

_HeartBreaker5: Good 4 you, Haruka, but I know you!_

_Justice405: Haruka? What a weak onna's name! Perfect for such a weak onna!_

_WindGoddess7: WEAK??? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME WEAK!!!_

_DestructionFirefly: J405, before Haruka hunts you down and kills you, A/S/L?_

_Justice405: Her? Kill ME? HAHAHA!!!! 17/M/Sank Kingdom_

_DestructionFirefly: You'd be surprised…So, DBS, you two know each other?_

_DeathByScythe: Yeah! Wu-Man is has a major thing about justice! I even found a book called The Ten Steps to True Justice in his room. #1 was believe women are weak. After I read that, I noticed that Wu-Man wrote it himself. That was the stupidest book I had ever read._

_Iwillkillyou01: DUO! READ MY NAME AND STOP RAMBLING!!!_

_DestructionFirefly: Haruka, calm down… Go talk to Michiru or something and come back after you calm down!_

_WindGoddess7: Ok, but I'll be back!_

_WindGoddess7 has left the chat._

_ _

_Justice405: Good riddance!___

_DeathByScythe: BTW, where's Pinky? She stop following you?_

_Iwillkillyou01: pales No… She just got online…_

_PinkPeace4All has entered the chat._

_DeathByScythe: Speak of the Devil…_

_Iwillkillyou01: Literally…_

_Justice405: I'm leaving! _

_Justice405 has left the chat.___

_ _

_ _

_PinkPeace4All: Heero!!!! latches onto Heero's arm Heero! I know you miss me! You don't have to tell me! I know how you feel! I do! I do! I do! I love my Heero! Hee, hee! I made a joke! I made a joke! Hee, hee! Don't you think it's funny Heero? You don't have to say anything! I know you do! Hee, hee!_

_Iwillkillyou01: rolls eyes Omae o korosu!_

_DestructionFirefly: DBS, I'll take it that 01 is the one from here?_

_DeathByScythe: Yeah! private to __DestructionFirefly That girl is the 'Peace Queen', but Heero, Wufei, and me think she's the devil's sis. _

_DestructionFirefly: LoL!!!_

_HeartBreaker5: private to __Iwillkillyou01 I'll save you! Watch! I've meet Peace Lady before in another chat. I'll take it you're Heero!_

_Iwillkillyou01: private to __HeartBreaker5 Yeah…She's a stalker freak…Thanks._

_HeartBreaker5: Hi, PP4A! I just want to tell you that that isn't Heero. It's my boyfriend! So, get your grubby hands off of him!_

_PinkPeace4All: It's my Heero! I know, because I have a Heero T.O.L.D! Or FYI tracking online device for Heero! So, =P!_

_HeartBreaker5: Alright, fine! So, what if I lied? You need to get out of here and get to you exercise bike and lose some of that flab, blubber butt!_

_PinkPeace4All: Heero! Did you hear what she called me? Watch your mouth, young lady!_

_HeartBreaker5: And, what are you, my teacher?_

_PinkPeace4All: Depends on where you're from!_

_HeartBreaker5: Are you at that school Heero goes to?_

_PinkPeace4All: Yes!_

_HeartBreaker5: EW! Teacher/student relationship!!!_

_PinkPeace4All: I hadn't thought of that! Heero…I know this will break your heart like it is mine, but I love teaching about peace more than I do you… Sorry, but we're through, Heero.cries softly then cheers up Now, I have to find a boyfriend that doesn't go to this school and stalk him. Bye!!!runs out_

_PinkPeace4All has left the chat._

_Iwillkillyou01: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

hugs _HeartBreaker5Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

_HeartBreaker5: Welcome! No problem! hugs back _

_DeathByScythe: HB5 has made a friend for life!_

_DestructionFirefly: DBS, you have someone stalking you? I wouldn't mind having you for a friend! giggles_

_ _

_SeaGoddess6&7 has entered the chat.___

_ _

_HeartBreaker5: I'm going to tell Haruka and Michiru!_

_SeaGoddess6&7: Tell us what?_

_DestructionFirefly: I was just joking! SO DON'T, MINA! DO NOT EVER THINK ABOUT IT!!!_

_HeartBreaker5: Hotaru has a crush! Hotaru has a crush!_

_DeathByScythe: Huh?___

_SeaGoddess6&7: WHAT???_

_DestructionFirefly: I told you! I was just joking!_

_HeartBreaker5: Sure, Hotaru, sure!_

_DestructionFirefly: I WAS! G2G!!!runs out_

_DestructionFirefly has left the chat._

_SeaGoddess6&7has left the chat._

_Iwillkillyou01: I don't think you'd tell us about that, will you, HB5?_

_HeartBreaker5: I will. You see, Hotaru is like a sister to them, but they have a motherly protection over her._

_Iwillkillyou01: Whatever… I am typing a lot more than I should…_

_HeartBreaker5: Hmm?_

_Iwillkillyou01: I'm usually silent, but today has been…interesting…_

_DeathByScythe: I'm bored, so I'm going to talk to Trowa and Wu-Man. _

_DeathByScythe has left the chat._

_HeartBreaker5: Anything to talk about? I'm bored too!_

_Iwillkillyou01: ……_

_HeartBreaker5: I am going to make you talk!_

_Iwillkillyou01: ……_

_HeartBreaker5: Shake the snake! Shake the snake! Put Peace Lady out of our misery! Shake the snake! Shake the snake!_

_Iwillkillyou01: ……_

_HeartBreaker5: I have this friend Ami who silent at times, like you're doing now! I always snap her out of it! So, don't cry over spelled silk! Or was it spilled silk?_

_Iwillkillyou01: ……_

_HeartBreaker5: Fine! kisses Heero There!_

_Iwillkillyou01: WHAT??? Why did you do that?_

_HeartBreaker5: Told you I'd make you speak!_

_Iwillkillyou01: Damn! I got to go stop Duo from being killed by Wufei. Bye. I'll be in here tomorrow._

_HeartBreaker5: I will to! Bye!!!_

_Iwillkillyou01 has left the chat._

_HeartBreaker5 has left the chat._

Heero turned off his computer and grabbed his gun. Walking out of his room, he cocked his gun and shot the ceiling. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Duo was three feet ahead of an infuriated Wufei and Trowa and Quatre were playing Chess. Duo took this time to run into his room and look the door. Wufei, still infuriated, marched to his room and slammed the door. Quatre and Trowa shrugged and went back to playing Chess. Heero, calm as always, walked back into his room, without saying a single word.

~~~~****~~~~

Hotaru locked her door as Haruka and Michiru banged on her door, yelling for her to open it. **_I wish they'd leave me alone. I can take care of myself. They know I'm not stupid or helpless. I wouldn't love someone after meeting him once, especially if in a chat room. I mean stalkers are there and I had a first hand experience of that today! I wonder what Duo looks like…STOP THAT, HOTARU!!! I do not like a guy online! Even if he is sweet and funny! Hotaru thought, mentally yelling. Haruka rammed the door, but it wouldn't budge. Hotaru shook her head and yelled, "I AM GOING TO BED! GOOD NIGHT!" Haruka and Michiru mumbled and then walked away. Hotaru sighed and went to dream about what Duo could look like._**

~~~~****~~~~

Ok! Good? Bad? Please review in that little box down there! I really will appreciate it!!!

I need a nickname for Serena. Nothing to do with Bunny or Moon, please. THANX!!!!

_~_____^__Angel-Samantha__^_____~___


	2. The Unfolding of A Legend

internetaccesspart2.htm

**Internet Access-Part 2**

** **

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!

I noticed some people actually liked my fanfic! So, without further ado, Internet Access Part 2~!~

~~~~****~~~~

~~ Hotaru's dream~~

Hotaru looked around and seen Sailor Saturn and a guy with a long braid talking. The guy looked about seventeen. He had a priest-like outfit on, except his outfit was completely pitch black and the collar was blood red, instead of white. He held a scythe in his left hand and he was rubbing Saturn's tears away with his right. Getting closer, Hotaru noticed she could pass through everything like she was a ghost. Standing about three feet away from the two, she heard their conversation.

"Shinigami, please don't go… Please, don't leave me…" Saturn said, confusing Hotaru. **_Shinigami? God of Death? He's not real!!! Is he? If he is, he could still be around, unless he reincarnated… But how could the God of Death die? Kamikaze? That's the only logical explanation! Hotaru thought as she continued to watch._**

"I have to, Firefly! If I don't you'll die!" Shinigami exclaimed. 

Suddenly, the scenery changed to fire and the sky was black with evil. Fire danced around Hotaru like a youma around an energy ball. **_I remember this… This is where I died… But the funny thing is I don't remember how. Hotaru thought as fire licked her cheek. She looked around and seen Saturn staring down a grim reaper look alike. The grim reaper wanna-be had a dark face, so you could barely see his features. His hooded cape was pitch black and his scythe was black, but the blade was stained with blood. Bodies lay dead on the battlefield and there were two male generals and a female general keeping the other fighters away from the meeting of the two. The fire rose, hiding their faces from the confused Hotaru._**

"No…Shinigami…Please! Not this! SHINIGAMI! Come back to me! PLEASE!!!" Saturn yelled out in despair as she barely dodged the scythe.

"NO…SATURN…KILL…ME…OR…" the grim reaper wanna-be howled, like he was in pain, then his face turned pitch black with evil, "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU UGLY LITTLE WENCH! STAY AWAY FROM SHINIGAMI, MY MASTER!"

"Shinigami…please forgive me…" Saturn whispered as Hotaru watched in horror, "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Saturn's tears fell freely as she hollered those words. A great purple light shined and when it was gone, Saturn, The grim reaper wanna-be and the three generals were gone. **_Why wait till now to show me this? Why now? It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! Hotaru thought as she drifted off into blackness._**

**_ _**

~~~~****~~~~

"Hmm…" Hotaru yawned as she woke up rubbing her eyes. Then, she remembered her disturbing dream. **_I am going to get online! Maybe Duo will be on…Hotaru! Stop thinking about that boy! Hotaru demanded of herself. She walked over and got online, not realizing it was only 7:00 AM._**

_DestructionFirefly has entered the chat._

~~~~****~~~~

Duo yawned and looked at the clock. It read 11:00 AM (Good time difference, since Sank Kingdom is near England and Hotaru's in Tokyo, right?) **_I slept in really, really late! Oh… Maybe Hotaru's online! He thought quickly as he flipped out his computer out from under his bed. He flipped it on and clicked on his chat room._**

_DeathByScythe has entered the chat._

_DestructionFirefly: HEY!_

_DeathByScythe: Hi! grins I had a feeling you'd be here!_

_DestructionFirefly: I told you I would be here yesterday. giggles_

_DeathByScythe: I meant isn't it like 7 or so there?_

_DestructionFirefly: You've been studying time changes! claps_

_DeathByScythe: Hardy har har! Funny! Really hilarious!_

_DestructionFirefly: I thought so! giggles_

_DeathByScythe: Oh, yeah, I bet!… So, why you up so early?_

_DestructionFirefly: I went to bed early and I had a disturbing dream…_

_DeathByScythe: Want to talk about it?_

_DestructionFirefly: No,but thanx for asking!_

_DeathByScythe: No problem!_

_ThunderHeart4 has entered the chat._

_MoonCrystalRuler1 has entered the chat._

_TotallyGunArms03 has entered the chat._

_Justice405 has entered the chat._

_Justice405: Your weakling friend around, onna?_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Who is he talking about?_

_DestructionFirefly: Haruka…_

_ThunderHeart4: She know he calls her a weakling?_

_DestructionFirefly: Yeah… They got in a fight yesterday…_

_TotallyGunArms03: Hi…_

_DeathByScythe: HEY! TROWA!!!_

_TotallyGunArms03: What do you want, Duo?_

_DeathByScythe: To say hi! Trowa, stop being a silent person!_

_ThunderHeart4: Trowa…that sounds like my old boyfriend's name…daydreams_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Everything reminds you of him, Lita!_

_ThunderHeart4: I know…_

_Justice405: Weakling onnas!!!_

_ThunderHeart4: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: LITA! Calm down! Look, you! I may be weak, but you calling females weak is not justified! You need to learn some descent manners, you… you…long beeped out segment_

_Justice405: silent_

_DeathByScythe: WU-MAN got told off! You go, MCR1!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Thanx! You can call me Serena!_

_Justice405: You have a point… Thank you for correcting my mistakes…Oh, teacher, please forgive me… bows head_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: giggles I'll forgive you if you don't call females weak!!!_

_Justice405: Ok…I won't…_

_DeathByScythe: WU-MAN!!!!!! HE WON'T BE THE SAME!_

_TotallyGunArms03: I agree with Duo…for once…_

_ThunderHeart4: Trowa, do you talk much?_

_TotallyGunArms03: No…_

_DestructionFirefly: Trowa and Lita sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! hides behind Serena_

_ThunderHeart4: rolls eyes I am not going to kill myself just for revenge, that I can get in another way… Now, who did Mina tell me about again? Oh, YEAH! I remember now! Hotaru and Duo sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes marriage, then comes Duo with a baby carriage!_

_TotallyGunArms03: What is that about, Duo?_

_DeathByScythe: I'm not totally sure myself…_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: I'll brb! Darien's on the phone!!!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1 has left the chat._

_DestructionFirefly: glares at Lita I'd kill you, but TROWA would miss you TOO much, and I can't do that to the poor boy…waves SG in Lita's face Tell Mina I said not to tell anyone else!!! SG disappears_

FieryRedBlaze has entered the chat.

_IcyBlueBlaze has entered the chat._

_ForestGreenBlaze has entered the chat._

_DeathByScythe: Who are you?_

_DestructionFirefly: Who are you?_

_DestructionFirefly: JINX!_

_DeathByScythe: Damn…_

_ForestGreenBlaze: Prepare for trouble._

_IcyBlueBlaze: Make it triple._

_FieryRedBlaze: whispers That doesn't rhyme! speaks Think we're weak and we'll burst your bubble!_

_ForestGreenBlaze: To destroy the world with devastation_

_IcyBlueBlaze: To kill all people in our nation_

_FieryRedBlaze: To avoid probation!_

_ForestGreenBlaze: glares at FRB To show the evils of power_

_IcyBlueBlaze: To reach the top of the tower_

_FieryRedBlaze: To still have time to take a shower!_

_ForestGreenBlaze: rolls eyes Uranus's Envy!_

_IcyBlueBlaze: Neptune's Sadness!_

_FieryRedBlaze: Pluto's Fury!_

_ForestGreenBlaze: Wanna start a fight?_

_IcyBlueBlaze: Even with all your might_

_FieryRedBlaze: You won't win, right?_

_DestructionFirefly: HUH??? Weirdoes, who watch way too much Pokemon!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1 has entered the chat._

_MoonCrystalRuler1: LITA! starts crying Darien broke up with me… WAH!!!_

_ThunderHeart4: comforts Serena He is stupid, Sere! He's not worth your time if he doesn't see you for what you are._

_MoonCrystalRuler1: He said…He said… He only went out with me to be the King of Earth and now he couldn't stand me anymore… WAH!!!!!!!!_

_Justice405: HOW DARE HE HURT SUCH A PRESTGIOUS LADY? SHE'S DONE NO HARM!_

_TotallyGunArms03: shocked Are you Wufei?_

_Justice405: Yes, I am! Serena, look! Listen to your friend! She's telling the truth!_

_DestructionFirefly: Wufei is right, Sere!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: I know… But I loved him…sniffs I just wished he felt the same about me… Well, there's an upside to this! No Rini! starts to cry again I'll even miss that little runt… What did I do to deserve this?_

_DestructionFirefly: Nothing! Darien is just a damn asshole!_

_ThunderHeart4: Hotaru!!! Don't use such language! That would make Haruka and Michiru go through the roof! But, you're right… He is a butthole!_

_Justice405: Yes… The firefly is right…_

_IcyBlueBlaze: What's going on?_

_ThunderHeart4: Her boyfriend just dumped her and she loved him very much…_

_FieryRedBlaze: If a man dumps you, he is not the right one… BTW, who's Rini?_

_DestructionFirefly: An annoying, yet good friend of ours… They were planning on having a daughter like her…_

_ForestGreenBlaze: Hmm… Rini… private to __FieryRedBlaze Is this the girl of legend?_

_FieryRedBlaze: private to __ForestGreenBlaze I believe so… The legend starts: "The Earth God Prince will leave the Moon Goddess Princess and the daughter of the future will vanish… The event will happen in front of the three chosen of The Grim Reaper… Shinigami will see the event and so will the Goddess of Destruction, The Goddess of Thunder, The God of Justice, and The God of Silence."_

The Annoying Narrator: Who are these visitors and what is this Legend? See in the next chapter of Internet Access…

Ok… Tell me what you think~! I hope you review and tell me what you think~!

^_~Angel-Samantha~_^


	3. The Enemies and the Legend

internetaccesspart3.htm

**_Internet Access-Part 3_**

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but I do own Uranus's Envy, Neptune's Sadness, and Pluto's Fury…And I own this plot~!

Thanx for all the kind reviews!

~~~~****~~~~

_FieryRedBlaze: I got to go… BBL! Come on, Envy, Sadness!_

_IcyBlueBlaze: Ok, bye! C u later!_

_ForestGreenBlaze: C u later!_

_FieryRedBlaze has left the chat._

_IcyBlueBlaze has left the chat.___

_ForestGreenBlaze has left the chat._

_DestructionFirefly: Who were they? I don't have a good feeling about this…_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Neither do I…_

TotallyGunArms03: I don't either…

_DeathByScythe: Same here…_

_ThunderHeart4: I think everybody agrees…_

_Justice405: Yeah… I agree…_

~~~~****~~~~

A red-haired female stood up from her computer and turned to a deep green-haired male at another computer not far from her. She looked at him as he turned his computer off; and then turned to a light blue-haired male, who was doing the same as the green-haired male. The room they were in was dark and gloomy. They all wore an outfit, similar to that of Beryl's generals, except theirs were pitch black, instead of gray, and the female had skirt instead of pants.

"So, Ceria, why'd we have to leave? I was having fun!" the blue-haired one asked, brushing his hand through his ear-length hair. A piece of his hair always hung in his face, which he thought made him look dangerous. He seemed to be an inch or to shorter than the green-haired one, who was around 5'10. His eyes were the color of the sky, but if you looked carefully, you could see years and years of sadness in them.

"Icy, is having fun all you think about?" Ceria, the red-haired female, asked while twirling her ponytail, which reached her waist, around in her fingers. She was about 5'6 in height. Her red-ish brown eyes seemed to always have some fury in them.

"Don't call me Icy!!! My name is Sky! NOT ICY!" Sky screamed.

"I can't help it that your hair is ice color! Now, can I, Icy?" she teased. Sky let out a scream of anger and slowly counted to ten.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" the green-haired one exclaimed, "We need to look at the Grim Reaper's Prophecy!" His deep green eyes looked like the guy was always jealous, for some off the wall reason. He stood up and walked to the shelf to the left of the computers. He, then, grabbed a book, which looked ancient, and started to read.

"The time of the Grim Reaper's Resurrection is a list of events to tell the future of the Earth. One path leads to destruction and the other to complete and total peace… The events will start to activate when the Earth God Prince will leave the Moon Goddess Princess and the daughter of the future will vanish… The event will happen in front of three of the chosen of The Grim Reaper… Shinigami will see the event and so will the Goddess of Destruction, The Goddess of Thunder, The God of Justice, and The God of Silence. After witnessing the event, the three chosen of the Grim Reaper will hunt down Shinigami to get him ready for the summoning of the Grim Reaper. They will have many helpers on their quest, but many more enemies. If they are not careful and Shinigami is taken by the Goddess of Destruction, the task will become triply difficult and the only way to Shinigami will be through her. If the chosen beat her, they will receive the key to the summoning…Shinigami! The outcome of the summoning is determined by the choice of Shinigami… The God of Death… If…

And the Prophecy ends there… As we know, we are the chosen of The Grim Reaper and Earth is to be destroyed! Being the chosen, we have the powers of many beings of many planets! Sky, Neptune's Sadness, with the powers of Water and Ice! Ceria, Pluto's Fury, with the powers of Time and Fire! I, Lucid, Uranus's Envy, with the power of Wind and Thunder! We shall conjure the death of Earth!" Lucid exclaimed, running his hand over his Wufei style green hair, before all three of the 'chosen' chuckled evilly, not catching one of the most important step in the legend.

~~~~****~~~~

_DeathByScythe: Come on! Lighten up, everyone! Come on! Jeez!_

_DestructionFirefly: Okay! Okay! I will! Just calm down, Duo! You seem to be more wound up than a screw!_

_TotallyGunArms03: That's just Duo… He's always hyper like that…_

_Justice405: Yeah… That's Duo to a T…_

_DeathByScythe: HEY!!!! Is that an insult?_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Yes, I get that all the time!_

_ThunderHeart4: From Raye!_

_WaterLovely2 has entered the chat._

_SpaceHeart04 has entered the chat._

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Amy! Amy!_

_ThunderHeart4: Hi, Amy!_

_DeathByScythe: Hi, Quatre!_

_Justice405: Hi, Quatre…_

_TotallyGunArms03: Hello, Quatre…_

_DestructionFirefly: Hi, Amy! Hi, Quatre!_

_SpaceHeart04: Hi, everyone…_

_WaterLovely2: Halo, everybody…_

_ThunderHeart4: OH, NO! I am late for my job! curses BYE!_

_ _

_ThunderHeart4 has entered the chat._

_TotallyGunArms03: Bye…_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Bye, Lita! Amy… did you hear? I called Raye earlier… Has she told you?_

_WaterLovely2: Told me what? confused_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Darien…dumped…me! That ungrateful, idiotic, unjustified, arrogant, son of a beeped out who has no concept of what a person feels!!!_

_DestructionFirefly: SERE! Earlier you seemed depressed, now you just seem angry!_

_DeathByScythe: Yup! You've changed your attitude toward the situation! That is a good sign! You seem like me! If you're depressed too long, then you'll be depressed forever!_

_WaterLovely2: I know… Serena! You must not love him like you thought you did! It is the only logical reason! Look, Serena, you might have been in love with him, but you don't LOVE him anymore!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: You're right, Amy… I appreciate it…_

_DestructionFirefly: Sere, you spelled appreciate right!!!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Hardy har har! I can spell! I just don't act like it!_

_DestructionFirefly: j/k_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: I know!_

_DeathByScythe: So, whattcha wanna talk about??? I can't be quiet!!!_

_Justice405: That would be like asking a train to stop when it is right in front of you, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!_

_DeathByScythe: Wu-man's right… I can't shut up! It is part of my charm!_

_Justice405: Charm??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Maxwell, charm? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_DestructionFirefly: Maxwell?_

_DeathByScythe: He means me… Wu-man! You are unjustified!_

_Justice405: AM NOT!_

_DeathByScythe: ARE TOO!  
__Justice405: AM NOT!__ _

_DeathByScythe: ARE TOO!_

_SpaceHeart04: HUSH! I CAME WITH NEWS FROM HEERO!_

_DeathByScythe: What does Kamikaze boy have to say?_

_SpaceHeart04: We're moving, again… We are too conspicuous here… And, plus, too close to… to put it nicely, to close to Peace Freak…_

_Justice405: As long as I don't have to share a room with Maxwell, I'm happy._

_SpaceHeart04: You're with Heero, Wufei. Trowa's with me and Duo's by himself, since everybody seems to stay aggravated him._

_TotallyGunArms03: That is correct… He will not leave me alone!!!_

_SpaceHeart04: Same here…_

_Justice405: I don't think Maxwell can be non-aggravating!_

_DeathByScythe: You guys are SO mean! You're supposed to be my friends!!!_

_DestructionFirefly: You guys need to give Duo a break! Even if you seem to think he is annoying, he is still your friend and you DO NOT act like this toward a friend!!! Maybe behind his back you talk like this, but YOU SHOULD NOT TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE LIKE HE IS NOT EVEN HERE!!!!!_

_SpaceHeart04: O_O;;;_

_TotallyGunArms03: -_-;_

_Justice405: YOU ARE JUST A WEAKLING, MAXWELL, IF YOU LET A WEAK ONNA STAND UP FOR YOU!!!_

_DestructionFirefly: WEAK ONNA? WEAK? shakes head WEAK???????_

_Justice405: That is what I said!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!! For crying out loud! STOP ARGUING!!_

_WaterLovely2: My thoughts exactly, Sere!_

_SpaceHeart04: Sorry… Everyone, A/S/L?_

_WaterLovely2: 18/F/Tokyo._

_TotallyGunArms03: 18/M/Depends on where were going…_

_SpaceHeart04: 17/M/Sank Kingdom, but not for long…_

_Justice405: 18/M/Ditto as above…_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: 18/F/Tokyo_

_DestructionFirefly: 16/F/Tokyo_

_DeathByScythe: 17/M/Sank, for now! So, where we going, Quatre?_

_SpaceHeart04: Get off and go see Heero if you want to know!_

_TotallyGunArms03: Ok… Going…_

_DeathByScythe: Heero, here I come~!_

_Justice405: I'm coming to check for justice!_

_Justice405 has left the chat.___

_DeathByScythe has left the chat.___

_TotallyGunArms03 has left the chat._

FireLadyOfTokyo3 has entered the chat.

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Hi, Raye!  
__FireLadyOfTokyo3: SERENA! AMY! HOTARU! Serena, I can understand, but Amy and Hotaru???_

_DestructionFirefly: Understand what?_

_FireLadyOfTokyo3: You guys missed the meeting! Serena, if you were as important and as good a leader as you say you are, you need to get your butt over here NOW!_

_MoonCrystalRuler1: Fine… Fine! I am coming! I'm coming…_

_MoonCrystalRuler1 has left the chat._

_FireLadyOfTokyo3: Amy, Hotaru?_

_DestructionFirefly: I'm coming…Jeez!_

_DestructionFirefly has left the chat._

_WaterLovely2: Raye, I think I can miss ONE meeting… I am having fun here! This is entertaining…_

_SpaceHeart04: Miss Amy, everyone else, other than you, Raye, and me, has left the chat… It would be better for you to go to the meeting than waste your good time in a chat with me…_

_WaterLovely2: blushes Ok… If you insist…I'll go… Bye, Quatre, and thanks…_

_WaterLovely2 has left the chat.___

_FireLadyOfTokyo3 has left the chat._

_SpaceHeart04: 5…4…3…2…1…_

~~~~****~~~~

"Quatre has a crush! Quatre has a crush!" Duo hollered as Quatre typed the last dot on the screen.

_SpaceHeart04 has left the chat._

"I do not, Duo! I was just being nice!" he replied, blushing.

"Then, why are you blushing?" Duo teased. Quatre blushed even more and then hit Duo in the arm. Duo rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Quatre hitting like a girl as he walked out of the room.

"So! Kamikaze boy! Where we going???" Duo asked, sitting down in the chair adjacent to Heero's couch. Duo ran his fingers through his bangs in wonder. **_I wonder if there is any chance it is… Duo thought as Heero interrupted his thoughts._**

"Tokyo, Japan… There is a new enemy there… Not quite sure if it is OZ or not, but we are to meet Dr. J, who will give us some info…" Heero explained.

"Heero, you think we can meet those girls while we're there?" Duo asked with a thought of meeting Hotaru in his mind. Heero shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like this is mission duty only. Duo could have sworn Heero mumbled unfortunately, but he only grinned and kept his mouth shut, for once.

~~~~****~~~~

"Today, I saw an unimaginable enemy in the holy fire… Three people to be exact. They hung over a braided boy and he was screaming Hotaru's name over and over… Hotaru, do you know this boy?" Raye asked, shocking Hotaru into oblivion. **_Him? Shinigami? Reborn into a human? Calling for ME????? She thought as the holy fire started to lick the ceiling of Raye's temple. Hotaru heard the fire chanting, '__Goddess of Destruction, Protector and Lover of Shinigami, I will find and destroy you!' ,over and over again. Obviously, nobody else heard the chant, but it worried Hotaru and its meaning caused Hotaru to shiver, unintentionally and unwillingly. _**

"Chad! Water! HURRY!!!!!!!!" Raye hollered at the clueless man outside, who started to run for water.

"He won't get here quick enough! I'll handle it!" Amy thought out loud, "Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy transformed to Sailor Mercury and closed her eyes in deep thought before yelling, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The water and ice hit the fire immediately, putting it out on contact. Mercury detransformed as quickly as she transformed and Chad ran into the room holding a bucket of water. He threw it where the fire had been and the water hit Raye in the face.

"CHAD!!!" Raye yelled as she grabbed her broom to chase Chad around the temple. Serena, Amy, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Mina laughed at the sight while Chad was trying to apologize to the enraged Raye.

"Those two are hilarious!" Serena exclaimed as a figure appeared at the steps of the temple. Raye noticed, whispered for Chad to go get busy, and approached the figure.

"Hi! Welcome to my grandfather's temple!" Raye greeted the figure. Hotaru gasped, for the figure was the female general that appeared in her dream. The fiery redheaded female walked up into the light and introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Ceria Matson! I am new in Tokyo. I just moved into the temple across the street with my brother, Lucid, and his friend, Sky! They wanted me to see the neighborhood," Ceria replied, seriously, but had a hint of amusement in her voice.

~~~~****~~~~

So whattcha think so far? I think this is a good so far! Thanx for reading~! Please review~! 

~_^Angel-Samantha^_~


	4. Saturn's Love? Which one?

internetaccesspart4.htm

_Internet Access Part 4_

Back again~! Hyper as ever~! This maybe confusing, but Hotaru skipped a grade and is in the same grade as the inner scouts. The outer scouts are in collage at the moment. BTW, I said the names with the last name first, even if it sounds weird.

  
Me: Hey, Duo! You need to hurry and get in the fic!

Duo: OK! Bye~! I wanna see Hotaru anyways!

~~~~****~~~~

Ceria grinned evilly as she pasted Hotaru, and whispered, "I will get you, Saturn, and your little Shinigami, too!" She cackled under her breath as Hotaru's eyes widen and her face turned pale. Ceria and Raye seemed to get along perfectly, but something kept Setsuna from liking her. Ceria called her brother and his friend over to Raye's after getting Raye's permission.

"This is Lucid, my bro!" Ceria said, pointing to the dark-green haired one. He was taller than both Ceria and his friend.

"This is Icy!" Ceria introduced, pointing to the ice blue haired boy on her left. His face registered shock, then anger.

"MY NAME IS SKY!!! NOT ICY!" Sky yelled as he and Ceria started a humongous argument. Everyone was so busy watching the argument they didn't notice a fourteen-year-old girl, with light purple hair and light pink eyes, watching them intensely, until she walked in.

"My name is Doseino Miko! (AN- Guess what it means in Japanese! It will come in handy later on~!)" the girl exclaimed, excitedly, "You know, they say those who argue, actually love each other!"

"I LIKE HIM/HER?? NEVER!" Ceria and Sky yelled simultaneously. Miko giggled and Hotaru noticed she had a special aura around her that had a great power that balanced on the edge of good or evil. **_If the Negaverse got a hold of her… That power would go destroy us… I'll protect her the best a Saturnian can! _**Hotaru thought as the girl called Miko asked Raye about good luck charms. As soon as Hotaru noticed the girl's aura, shock registered on Lucid's face and he whispered something to Ceria and Sky.

"Sorry, but we must hurry home! Bye!" Lucid, Sky, and Ceria exclaimed at the exact same time, before they raced out the door.

"What was that about?" Serena exclaimed as the trio was out of sight. Everyone shrugged and went back to their business, except for Hotaru. She kept her gaze out the door the whole time. 

~~~~****~~~~

"Lucid! What is it?" Ceria hollered as they reached the room they were in earlier, with the computers and the bookshelf. Lucid grabbed the book with the prophecy in it.

"I believe we've misinterpreted the prophecy… Remember, all the marked out spots it had when we copied it? Well, listen:

The event will happen in front of three of the chosen of The Grim Reaper… Shinigami will see the event and so will the Goddess of Destruction, The Goddess of Thunder, The God of Justice, and The God of Silence. After witnessing the event, the three chosen of the Grim Reaper will hunt down Shinigami to get him ready for the summoning of the Grim Reaper.

Remember the marked out spot after the three and before chosen? We had figured it was just a pen blot, but now I think it is something else, because of the part that says 'in front of three OF THE chosen'… I believe that Doseino Miko girl is the fourth… She has the aura of Saturn and Venus…" Lucid explained slowly and understandably.

"I remember Grim Reaper yelled that only Saturn's Love can stop us, but I thought he meant Sailor Saturn, but…" Ceria began.

"Now, we know it means the fourth of the Grim Reaper's Chosen! So, we have three objectives. To capture and prepare Shinigami, to destroy Sailor Saturn, and to show Saturn's Love her place as the last and final member of the Grim Reaper's Chosen! I will take charge of capturing Shinigami!" he concluded.

"I will take charge of destroying Sailor Saturn! I already know her Earthling form!" Ceria explained.

"I will take care of Saturn's Love!" Lucid finished before insane laughter rang through their building.

~~~~****~~~~The Next Day-The G-Boys New Place~~~~****~~~~

"DUO! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!!!!" Quatre yelled into Duo's room, ignoring the snoring, "DUO!!!!"

"Ok…Ok…I'm up, Cat!" Duo said, as Quatre turned his mattress over and Duo landed on his butt. Duo, mumbling something incoherent, stumbled into the bathroom and got dressed rather quickly. Quatre and Duo walked to the other three boys who were waiting outside. Wufei was muttering something about Duo being an onna, because he slept late, before Duo hit him up-side the head.

"MAXWELL!" Wufei hollered as he chased Duo all the way to school. The other G-boys followed, but at least 7 feet behind Wufei and Duo.

"OW!" a girl screamed as she turned the corner sharply and ran into Wufei, giving Duo some leeway. Duo took this chance to run into the school building and escape Wufei's wrath, for now. Wufei looked at the girl and if you asked him what she looked like; his reply would be, an angel. The girl's blond hair hung down in two long ponytails from her two buns and her face was frantic as she dashed into school yelling something about being late, again.

"Wufei? Wufei?" Quatre asked as Wufei finally snapped out of his little daydream.

"Yes, Quatre?" he asked as he stood up and noticed everyone else was, or already had, entered the school.

"Come on!" Quatre said, starting to drag Wufei into the school.

~~~~In Class~~~~

"Class! CLASS!" the teacher, Mrs. Idunno, yelled, silencing the extremely loud class. She shook her head, sighed, and said, "We have five new students today!"

"Maybe they're cute!" Serena whispered to Hotaru, causing Hotaru to giggle silently.

"First, class, please meet Chang Wufei!" the teacher said as a Chinese eighteen-year-old entered the classroom. His outfit was a slick white shirt and gray/light black pants. His hair, pulled back in a tight, small ponytail, was pitch black and his eyes were almost as dark, but they shined with vast knowledge and justice.

"Hi…" Wufei said, nodding his head in a respectful way.

"Wufei, sit behind Tsukino Serena. Please raise your hand Serena!" Mrs. Idunno requested, as Serena was lost in a daze, staring at Wufei. Serena raised her hand immediately and Wufei looked up, startled. He walked to the desk behind Serena and stared at her after he sat down.

"Please meet Barton Trowa," Mrs. Idunno said as another eighteen-year-old boy entered the room. His hair fell messily over his face, covering his left eye, but it looked as if he put it that way. His eyes were an aqua green color and his outfit consisted of a green polo t-shirt and off-white pants. He nodded, making everyone notice how he seemed like and was a silent type.

"Please sit in front of Kino Lita, Trowa! Lita, you know the drill!" Mrs. Idunno demanded as Lita raised her hand, while mumbling something about Trowa looking like her old boyfriend. Trowa looked at Lita suspiciously as he sat down. Lita daydreamed about Trowa while Mrs. Idunno introduced another new student. He looked around seventeen and his hair was a light platinum blond. His eyes showed a caring, sorrowful side of him and they shined a brilliant light blue.

"Class, this is Winner Quatre, the boy millionaire!" Mrs. Idunno said, startled by the name. Everyone knew about Quatre Winner. His father died in a fight between the Earth and the Colonies, so Quatre inherited his father's business and his millions. Quatre was wearing a light pink shirt and blue jean pants along with a blue jean vest. Amy, who rarely looked up from her book, looked up to see the boy millionaire and got caught in his gaze. She paled, blushed, and hurried back to her book.

"Hello. I am very pleased to meet you," he said, staring at the blue-haired girl, who he glanced at while looking around the room.

"Quatre, sit beside Amy," Mrs. Idunno said as Amy raised her hand, careful not to look up from her book. Quatre blushed slightly and sat down next to Amy, smiling.

"Everyone, please meet Yuy Heero!" Mrs. Idunno announced. Mina was curious about these boys, because Lita, Serena, and Amy had a newfound crush, so she glanced up and noticed Heero. He had his dark brown hair falling in his face, but not as bad as Trowa's. His Prussian blue eyes would have normally scared anyone, including Mina, but when his eyes caught sight of her, they seemed to lighten extremely from an intimidating look to calm, smirking look. He smiled slightly, which made Duo laugh from the hallway, Wufei stop staring at Serena, Trowa from trying to ignore Lita and her staring, even thought he enjoyed it extremely, and Quatre to stop stealing glances at Amy. Everyone noticed Heero's eyes turn cold again as he shot a 'stop it or die' look out the door. Duo's laughing stopped almost immediately.

"Mina, raise your hand, Heero will sit by you," Mrs. Idunno said, causing the silence to break and whispers to spread around the class. Heero sat behind Mina, with a curious and unbelievably small smirk on his face. Next. A boy around seventeen entered the classroom. His long braid reached his waist and his violet-blue eyes mirrored an unbelievably cheerful look. He glanced around the class with very curious look.

"SHINIGAMI??!??" Hotaru screamed, on impulse.

~~~~****~~~~

Sorry So Short~! It will be longer next time, but I decided to stop here~! Interesting, huh?

~_^Angel-Samantha~_^


	5. 

internetaccesspart5.htm

**_Internet Access-Part 5_**

**_ _**

Halo, everyone~! Miz back~! Sorry so long to get this chapter out.

~~~~****~~~~

Hotaru received weird looks from everyone, except the five new students, who gave her extremely suspicious looks.

"Miss Tomoe! Why did you interrupt my class?" Mrs. Idunno asked with anger in her eyes, just daring Hotaru to explain. The five new students stopped staring at and thinking about the girls and now stared at Hotaru.

"Sorry, Mrs. Idunno… I just remembered something. And you know, some people yell Eureka or yes, but I yell Shinigami!" Hotaru said, trying not to stumble in her lie. **_Why is Shinigami here? He was reincarnated and he is right here… I can't believe it… The new evils are after him and Miko… I'll protect both of them with my life!_** She thought as the teacher shook her head.

"Class, this is Maxwell Duo! Duo, you shall sit down next to Hotaru, you know who she is!" Mrs. Idunno said to him. He nodded and sat next to Hotaru, who was now trying to sort things out in her mind.**_ Why does that name sound familiar? _**She thought quickly.

"You know, you're cute! Would you like to go out sometime?" Duo whispered to the purple haired Hotaru. **_DUO MAXWELL! I REMEMBER WHO THAT IS NOW!!!_** Hotaru yelled mentally.

"Ask me again later! I'll get in trouble right now, DeathByScythe…" Hotaru grinned evilly as she looked at the board. Duo gaped for a second then grinned carelessly.

"Ok, DestructionFirefly!" Duo whispered back to her.

~~~~****~~~~

Duo grinned, now possessing knowledge Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa would love to hear. Duo casually walked to the table taking his time, not in a huge rush to see the four, for plenty of reasons. One, they were just going to interrogate him about Hotaru. Two, he wanted to bug them about those girls first, but he was going to risk his neck doing it.

"Duo, over here!" Serena called, knowing Hotaru liked him, which caused Hotaru to blush and hit Serena in the arm.

"Ok! Thanks!" Duo sat next to Hotaru and grinned, "So, why did you really yell out Shinigami in class?"

"Well, you see…" Hotaru stuttered, "You reminded me of the God of Death to tell you the truth. I met him in a, well, I guess you'd say a past life…"  
  


"TOMOE HOTARU! TSUKINO SERENA! KINO LITA! ANDERSON AMI! AINO MINA! REPORT TO THE OFFICE FOR AN EARLY DISMISSAL!" the intercom boomed loudly.

"Well, got to go!" the five girls dashed off, mumbling something about Mina and Lita calling a Haruka. Duo stood up and walked over to the table where Heero and the other guys were.

"Duo! Where have you been? We need to talk about that Hotaru girl! She knows way too much about us!" Quatre yelled at Duo.

"Yeah, Maxwell! We need to talk about that onna! She doesn't seem to be trouble to us, but…" Wufei started, but he was cut off by a scream. The five guys turned and seen a girl being held up to a wall and seemed to be losing energy at an extremely fast rate. A monster with the horns of a bull, the ears of a rabbit, and the body of a bear held the girl up a high spot on the wall. Unbeknownst to the five Hotaru and Serena came back, because they had forgotten their bags. Hotaru and Serena glanced at each other and dashed into a class down the hall.

"Eternal Moon Crystal Power!" Serena hollered and quickly turned into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru yelled, turning into Super Sailor Saturn. The two girls dashed into the cafeteria.

"In the name of the Moon/Saturn, I will punish you!" they yelled at the monster, who turned around and grinned evilly.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn! What a lovely time to get promoted by killing you! MWHAHAHA!" it yelled at Super Sailor Saturn, dropping the girl. Duo and Heero helped the girl up and led her to the hall, while the other three ushered all the other kids out of the room as the monster advanced toward Sailor Saturn.

"HEY! BEAR-BREATH! OVER HERE! LEAVE THOSE GIRLS ALONE!" Duo yelled, shooting the monster's ear.

"SHINIGAMI! You're here! This can get me triply promoted!" the monster said, staring at Duo, as the bullet bounced off its ear like nothing.

"NEVER! You can never take Shinigami! Shinigami is not yours or anyone's! Silence Surprise!" Saturn yelled out as her glaive shined and a purple wall hit the creature, dusting it to oblivion, but not before his final words.

"But, Shinigami… is… the… Grim… Reaper's… Doll… And… you… can… stop… him… this… time… around… the chosen will stop you…" it coughed as it turned to dust. Duo's forehead shined and a symbol of a blood red scythe appeared.

"Duo, Lord Shinigami, I'm pleased to really meet you again… I wasn't sure you were reincarnated before now, but that symbol proves it," Saturn said, eyes vacant and she was bowing before Duo, who was confused as ever, "Your friends, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, they were there too… Serenity thought Serena would appreciate it if she was Queen of the Earth as well as the Moon, but when she realized the truth, it was too late for her to change it back. She trusted fate to bring the Moon Dragon back to her daughter," By now, Wufei's forehead shined gold and a small dragon picture appeared on his forehead and the other Sailors, including Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka, had arrived.

"Maxwell, what's going on?" Wufei exclaimed, as he couldn't keep his eyes off the one they called Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, Wufei, there!" Saturn said, pointing to a table to the left of her as Wufei and Sailor Moon were lifted off the floor to the table.

"Next, that would be…" Saturn started, before a red flame ball struck her back, knocking her into Duo, who still didn't understand anything.

"Shinigami! Don't listen to that wench! She will brainwash you! Come with me and I'll save you!" The red-haired lady exclaimed, wearing a general's uniform, except it was pitch black and had a skirt. She held out her hand to Duo. Duo, not knowing whom to trust, didn't move and inch. The lady got infuriated and shot a huge flame ball at him.

"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn yelled, holding her glaive. A purple wall appeared and stopped the fireball from causing damage to anything.

"Saturn, Saturn! I'm Ceria, one of the four chosen of the Grim Reaper! The ones who shall destroy you!!!" Ceria proclaimed before a pitch black rock that looked like a CD hit her in the back of the head. She turned and seen a girl there in the same uniform as the Sailors, but her skirt was black and her bows were blood red.

"I am Sailor Pandora! The scout of the future, Shinigami, and Saturn! No matter what you try, Saturn and Shinigami shall succeed! Their love reaches the three factors of time! PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE! And in the name of death and destruction, I shall bring you to the reality!" The girl yelled at them with her purple-ish brown hair waved in the wind and her blue-violet eyes shined with the same fury as Ceria's.

~~~~****~~~~

That's all for now~! THANX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!

~_^Angel-Samantha^_~


	6. Sailor Pandora-The Mystery

internetaccesspart6.htm

**_Internet Access-Part 6_**

Halo again~! Hope I didn't make any of you mad for taking so long, but I got writer's block on how to do something later in this fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing… I wish I did, though… Doseino Miko, Ceria, Lucid, Sky, and Sailor Pandora are MINE! YOU HEAR! MINE! *has had way too much sugar*

~~~***~~~

"Saturn, Saturn! I'm Ceria, one of the four chosen of the Grim Reaper! The ones who shall destroy you!!!" Ceria proclaimed before a pitch black rock that looked like a CD hit her in the back of the head. She turned and seen a girl there in the same uniform as the Sailors, but her skirt was black, her crystal was purple, and her bows were blood red.

"I am Sailor Pandora! The scout of the future, Shinigami, and Saturn! No matter what you try, Saturn and Shinigami shall succeed! Their love reaches the three factors of time! PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE! And in the name of death and destruction, I shall bring you to the reality!" The girl yelled at them with her purple-ish brown hair waved in the wind and her blue-violet eyes shined with the same fury as Ceria's.

"Of the future? But the child has disappeared! The dragon has appeared!" Ceria exclaimed, about to go into shock.

"I'm of a different future… One of peace and happiness… The future you desire!!!" Sailor Pandora yelled at Ceria. **_Who did this? Who could have made Ceria evil? THEY SHALL PAY DEARLY!!! _**Sailor Pandora thought as she watched Ceria's reaction.

"MY DESIRE? My desire is to rule by Lucid's side and… Ugh… No, its not… It's to…" Ceria started, her expressions softening, and then hardening just as fast, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU WENCH???" Ceria started to shake violently, swaying fast from side to side. A green haired man appeared in front of Ceria, taking the shaking woman in his arms.

"Ceria, this girl, she is filling your head with lies… I love you! Destroy her for trying to turn you against me!!!" he exclaimed as the woman finally stop shaking and started to glow a deep purple-ish black and a black scythe appeared on her forehead.

"Yes, darling… I shall destroy her for our love!" Ceria's eyes turned from their normal red-ish brown to a vacant purple-ish black, like the scythe.

"THE SIGN OF THE GRIM REAPER!!!" Sailor Pandora exclaimed as Ceria, in a slow, fluent motion, raised her hand in a karate type pose.

"Grim Fury Destroyer…" Ceria mumbled, in monotone, before her hand swung in swift motion in the shape of a scythe. The air where Ceria's hand had touched glowed blood red and flew toward Sailor Pandora. Sailor Pandora was frozen in place, looking extremely confused and her face was clouded with sorrow. Sailor Saturn, overcome with a feeling of justice, dived and pushed her out of the way.

"You may have got away this time, Pandora, Shinigami, Saturn, but next time you won't be so lucky!!!" Lucid yelled, grabbing Ceria's arm and teleporting off into thin air. Sailor Pandora looked at her feet and slid down against the wall.

"So, who are you?" Sailor Moon asked along with Sailor Mars standing next to her with curious eyes.

"I am Sailor Pandora… A scout from the future… Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-King… No…" Sailor Pandora said, shaking her head, "Mama told me not to tell you of your future… Moon Dragon Wufei… Please help me explain this, by yelling out: Cosmic Dragon Transformation…"

"Why? It is not justified for me not to know what's going on!" Wufei explained, loudly. Sailor Pandora stood up and weird weapon appeared. It looked like a scythe and a glaive rolled into one weapon. One end had the glaive part and the other had a scythe part. It looked extremely creepy, considering the pole holding the two together was blood red. The glaive part was purple and the scythe part was black. She walked over to Wufei, holding the scythe part to his throat.

"Cosmic Dragon Transformation…" Wufei gulped, scared that the Pandora-girl would slice his throat. As so as the words left Wufei's mouth, Wufei glowed a gold color and was changed into a gold serpent dragon. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Wufei exclaimed as he started to get used to his old body again.

"You changed… into… a dragon!" Quatre and Sailor Mercury explained at the exact same time. Wufei grinned as best as a dragon could and started chasing Duo, hissing and growling.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Duo screeched as the dragon chased him around the cafeteria. Sailor Pandora grinned sadly, like this reminded her of something she didn't want to remember. For the first time since she appeared, Sailor Pandora looked like she was her age, fourteen. Her waist long purple-ish brown hair curled slightly, as if it had been braided a short time ago, but had enough time to let the curls fall out. Her eyes, now, mirrored sadness instead of the fury they held earlier.

"Duo… Yell out: Universal Death Change!" she exclaimed as she stood five feet away.

"This better work!!! Universal Death Change!!!" Duo yelled, before a blood red light surrounded him and his priest outfit turned from navy blue to pitch black and the collar changed from white to blood red. His eyes flickered red, and then turned blue again. A black and green scythe appeared in Duo's left hand and he grinned carelessly.

"Shinigami has returned…" Sailor Saturn whispered as both Duo and Wufei got in a huge fight. Wufei kept spitting gold fireballs and Duo blocked them with his scythe. When Duo swung his scythe, it hit Wufei's scales and caused little to no damage. **_What is this feeling? I feel as if this is how in should be… I am Shinigami… Literally! Wufei is the dreaded Moon Serpent Dragon… Why am I starting to feel sorry for Ceria? She tried to destroy me, but I still feel sorry for her… This is too much!!! _**Duo thought as Wufei and he turned back to normal.

"Sailor Pandora! How did you know this?" Sailor Saturn asked as she sat down on a chair she dragged across the room to where they were.

"You told me…" Sailor Pandora answered, looking at her feet again, leaning against her weapon, "I guess I should explain… But first, I'm going to detransform…" Sailor Pandora detransformed and Miko appeared where she was.

"MIKO???" the Sailors exclaimed, loudly.

"Actually, my name is…" she started as she removed the light purple wig and the pink contacts.

~~~***~~~

Sorry so short, but I didn't want to delay this more than it should have been~!!!

~_^Angel-Samantha^_~


	7. The Ultimate Past-What secrets does it h...

internetaccesspart7.htm

**_Internet Access Part 7_**

Halo again~! I'm back~! I really appreciate everyone for reading this fic. It looks like it will be between 9 and 12 chapters long, to give an estimate.

~~~~****~~~~

"My name is…" the girl said pulling off her wig and taking out the pink contacts, "Michelle Maxwell…" A long purple braid fell down from where the wig had been and her eyes were a brilliant blue.The braid reached her waist and her blue eyes looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"THAT'S MY LAST NAME!" Duo hollered. Sailor Saturn looked at Michelle with interest.

"And it is Hotaru's middle name… Mama…Papa…" Michelle said before breaking down crying.

"Sailor Moon, this girl has an aura that is a mix between Duo's and Hotaru's…" Sailor Mercury whispered to Sailor Moon as she scanned Michelle with her VR goggles.

"I got it…" Sailor Moon whispered back as she walked to the fourteen-year-old crying girl, "What is the future like?"

"It was peaceful till The Grim Reaper…" Michelle said, starting to shake, "The Grim Reaper came… He destroy the Moon Castle… Raza… Serdra… Andre… Miro… And he…" Michelle stood up fist shaking and fury raging uncontrollably in her eyes, "He destroyed Mama, Papa, and Triton… HE KILLED MAMA, PAPA, AND TRITON!!!" All of a sudden, Michelle's eyes turned red and the feeling of death surrounded her and destruction started to take over her mind.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL ONLY LOSE YOUR CHANCE AT REVENGE IF YOU DO THAT!!!!!" Sailor Saturn screamed as Michelle transformed into Sailor Pandora and lifted the glaive end of her weapon, angling it to slam it into the ground.

"I don't care… Everyone's gone… Raza… Serdra… Andrea… Miro… Triton… Mama… Papa… Why should I live? Why should I let all of you feel that pain?" she yelled back as tears streaked her face.

"Think about the good times… Why would you want to stop them from happening?" Sailor Saturn answered, "You can bring them back if you defeated the Grim Reaper now!"

"It's not that easy… If I defeat the Grim Reaper in the future, Papa would cease to exist…You of all people should know that…" she explained as she detransformed.

"Michelle, could you explain the future to us?" Sailor Venus asked as she stole a glance at Heero.

"Fine… I guess I should, but first detransform…" Michelle said as she sat down, " It is going to be hard to explain if you don't understand the ultimate past… Sailor Saturn, please tell them that after you guys detransform."

"Fine, but I don't remember much… I'll get help first… Luna! COME HERE!" Sailor Saturn yelled as she detransformed to Hotaru. A little black cat sauntered into the room, a gold crescent moon on her forehead.

"Meow?" Luna asked in her best cat voice.

"Drop the act, Luna! They need to know… The true past…" Hotaru said to the cat.

"Ok… I'll stop it, but…they do not need to know the true past… Serenity gave me strict orders never to tell!" Luna answered.

"DID THAT CAT JUST TALK???" all the pilots exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I did…Must this always happen?" Luna whined. Duo stood his ground, unlike Quatre and Wufei, who stared in amazed shock. Duo stared at the cat with unmatched interest. Duo walked to her and picked her up. He smirked and rubbed the gold crescent. Luna purred and then looked at Duo and then at Heero, who was standing on Heero's left. Luna let out a long sigh, and then shook her head.

"I will not ruin these boys lives…" Luna said, voice heavy with grief, "They don't need to remember the hatred, the shunning, the evilness, the greed, and the deaths…" Suddenly, a white light shined and the form of a woman appeared. She had hair like Serena's, in odangos, except it was white. Her eyes were a light lavender and shone a brilliant sadness and knowledge.

"Luna… Tell them… I made a mistake and they had to suffer… Serena, daughter, please live a good life with Wufei… The life you wanted… Those memories I gave you were… false, fake… I'm extremely sorry about my mistake and making you think Darien was the one…" The figure whispered softly, sadness engulfing every word. Wufei stood in shock. **_Serena is the one they call Sailor Moon? I have a future with her… I have a past with her? She is so beautiful…_** He thought as he glanced at Sailor Moon, who was extremely calm with this information.

"Mom… Serenity… You are forgiven… I know you meant it for the better! I love you mom… I wish you could come back. I'll stay strong! I promise!" Sailor Moon yelled as the figure faded.

"Alright… Let's do it…" Luna said as Duo let her go, "Serena, Wufei, stand to my left, Duo, Hotaru, stand to my right, Heero, Mina, stand to my back, Lita, Trowa, stand to my front, Amy, Quatre, stand um… next to Lita and Trowa. Setsuna, next to Serena, and finally Michiru and Haruka, stand next to Setsuna," Everyone complied and Luna's crescent glowed and everyone was remembering the past.

~~~~****~~~~The Moon Castle – Flashback~~~~****~~~~~

A six-year-old Serena stood talking to her mom about the man who just told a story about the famous Moon Dragon. Serena was wearing a white dress with gold flowers stitched into the fabric.

"Mommy, Is the Moon Dragon really bad? As evil as the man said?" Serena asked her mom with very curious eyes.

"Yes, he is, darling… Never ever go near him!" Queen Serenity demanded. Serena was over curious about the dragon and ran off to the Moon Caves, where they said the dragon lived.

"WHO'S THERE?" a deep voice boomed throughout the cave.

"Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom! What's it to you, you evil dragon?" Serena answered in an apathy tone, truly believing the dragon wasn't as bad as the men said.

"You are the princess? I thought she was powerful, not some little string bean girl!" a small dragon said as he slithered out from behind a rock. He was only five feet long, small compared to the last dragon, which reached twenty-six feet in length before death.

"And I thought you were a big bad scary dragon, but you're only a kid dragon my age!" Serena exclaimed. The dragon nodded and then transformed into a small seven-year-old human boy. He had black hair and brilliant black eyes. They mirrored a sadness of loneness. Serena sat down on the rock the dragon had came out from behind.

"At least you have friends… Everyone hates me for that reason," the little dragon boy whispered, sitting down, on a rock adjacent of Serena's.

"I'll be your friend! I promise I will!" Serena said, standing up and hugging the boy.

"Thank you so much! I'll be the best friend I can be! My name is Wufei!" he exclaimed, hugging Serena back.

"PRINCESS! What are you doing in here? You dragon-boy! STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS! Keep your evil paws off her!" a guard from the Moon Castle yelled as he grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her behind him.

"Wait… Leave him alone! He isn't as bad as…" Serena started to say as she was dragged off. **_I'll be back Wufei! I promise… Friends never abandon friends!_** She thought as Wufei turned back to a dragon to keep from crying, because his only friend was being dragged away.

~Ten years later~

"Serena!" Wufei exclaimed as his life-long friend approached his house. **_Every time I see her, I feel this feeling in my heart… What is this feeling?_** The dragon thought as the woman approached his house. He transformed to his human form and brushed his black hair back casually.

"Wufei!" Serena exclaimed as she walked in, "You're acting as if I haven't been here in years!" Wufei shut the door and sat down at the table, as did Serena.

"Sorry…" Wufei said as a knock came at the door, "I got it…" Wufei got up and answered the down. A hoard of people stood there carrying torches, spears, and swords.

"IT IS TIME FOR US TO DO WHAT WE'VE NEEDED TO DO FOR A LONG TIME!" the people yelled charging at Wufei. Serena watched in horror as her life-long friend was attacked before her eyes.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!!! By the name of the SERENITY'S, STOP IT!" Serena hollered at the people. They cackled evilly and marched out, but not before Serena noticed the leader had a long, brown braid and bright blue eyes and wore a priest outfit.

"Serena…" Wufei called in a hoarse voice. Blood ran from his chest at an extremely deadly pace. **_Now, I know what that feeling is… _**He thought as he stared at the angel beside him. Serena kneeled beside him, trying to not cry.

"Wufei… save your breath! I can save you…" Serena said as she started to cry.

"No…you can't…or you wouldn't cry… I have to tell you something…" Wufei said, looking into Serena's eyes, "I love you, Serena… I always have and always will…"

"I love you too, Wufei… I have always loved you just as must as you loved me!" Serena exclaimed in sobs as Wufei's eyes shut and his body turned cold, "Wufei… I'm coming…" Serena went home and grabbed a sword her dad had hanging on the wall. It was her dad's prized weapon, guaranteed to kill anything. "Good bye, mother, father!" She said as her mom and dad entered the room and the sword found its mark.

~~~~****~~~~Mercury Castle – Flashback~~~~****~~~~

A six-year-old Amy stood holding a flower the last visitor brought her. She chucked it into the wastebasket next to her. She wanted someone to talk to her as a peer and not a princess, a friend her own age. As she sighed, a blond servant boy walked by and grabbed the flower. He was new to the castle, dragged away from his parents to work at the castle. He didn't even know who the princess was.

"Hey, miss! You dropped this!" The little six-year-old boy called as Amy started to walk away to her room.

"Huh?" she turned around and seen the boy holding the flower standing right behind her, "You don't know who I am?"

"No…" the bright boy thought a second and then his face registered shock, "You're the princess? I'm sorry, but I'm new here… I'm so sorry!" he said bowing to her.

"It's ok! I glad you're here… I don't have anyone to talk to here… Everyone is older than me…" Amy explained as she took the flower, smiling softly, "You can call me Amy!"

"Ok, Miss Amy! My name is Quatre! Nice to meet such a beautiful princess…" he said, bowing again. Amy giggled and Quatre stuck out his hand, "May I be shown around by such a beautiful lady?" Quatre asked, smirking.

"Sure…" Amy said, blushing and taking his hand and showed him around the castle.

"MADAM MERCURY!" A maid yelled as Amy's tour was halfway done, "Servant boy, get away from her! NOW!" Quatre bowed his head and walked over to the maid. "I'm sorry he bugged you, Madam Mercury…" The maid grabbed Quatre's ear and dragged him off.

~Ten years later~

"Checkmate!" Amy said, smirking. Quatre hung his head, losing again, "Good game, Quatre!"

"Thank you, Miss Amy… We must stop see each other like this… I feel guilty of something…" Quatre said, looking at the door.

"Quatre! Please… Don't go!" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed Quatre's arm. Suddenly, the door opened and the man standing there was about their age and he held a gun in his hand. He had a long brown braid, dim blue eyes and his priest outfit had dried blood on it.

"Miss Amy!" Quatre hollered as the guy shot Amy and walked out as casually as he walked in, leaving the gun.

"Quatre… I… Love… You…." Amy whispered as her eyes shut, deadly silent.

"I love you too, Amy Mercury… I'm coming to join you, don't worry…" Quatre picked up the gun and another shot rang out across the halls and all of Mercury knew something had happened. Something awful…

~~~~****~~~~Jupiter Castle-Flashback~~~~****~~~~

A seven-year-old Lita stood up, after beating her last opponent. She brushed off her hands and a silent brown haired boy approached her. Lita looked up at him and noticed he was just standing there, like a dunce. Even if he did look like a dunce, she admitted to herself that he was cute, with his hair falling over his left eye.

"What do you want?" Lita asked, grumpily. She had always hated people who hovered around her.

"I want to fight the great princess Jupiter. They say her beauty could strike you dead if she used it as a weapon," the boy said, bluntly.

"Well, then, being it on!" Lita said, going into a fighting pose. The brown haired boy did the same thing and Lita threw the first punch, at Trowa's face. He grabbed her hand and twisted it and he leg-sweeped her and she fell on her butt.

"Good fight… But, next time you won't be so lucky!" Lita proclaimed, "I would be honored if you were my sparring partner. I haven't had that good of a fight in a while…"

"I'd be honored to accept your offer… My name Trowa…" he said bowing, noticing Lita's beauty for a second time.

~~~~****~~~~Ten years later-Outside the Castle~~~~****~~~~

"Are you the famous Trowa? Princess Jupiter's sparring partner?" a brown-haired boy asked Trowa as he was walking to the castle. The boy had a long braid fall down his back and bright blue eyes. He had an aura of death around him and his priest outfit had dried blood on it. He also had a smell of gunpowder on him as well.

"Yes, so what?" Trowa asked him.

"You love the princess, don't you?" he asked, with a smirk.

"…Why do you ask? …" Trowa asked him as he walked by.

"Because I know how to make her love you back… But you wouldn't care… Or would you?" the boy inquired, making Trowa wonder. Trowa noticed the boy was around his age of seventeen.

"What is it?" Trowa said, curious. He forgot that curiosity killed the cat.

"This potion will make her love you. All you have to do is drink it and you will know what to do after that…" the boy said, handing Trowa a bottle of black liquid. He walked away as Trowa drank the black potion. Trowa's eyes turned red and he stormed into the castle. He marched into Lita's room and pinned her against the wall. He kissed Lita, forcibly, his hand still around her throat. When they came apart, Lita started to cry. 

"Trowa…why are you doing this?" Lita asked as she started to suffocate.

"You will love me…" Trowa demanded, eyes red as blood.

"I did… I loved the old Trowa… Not you… This monster…" Lita said as her eyes started to roll back. Trowa's eyes turned back to their real green and he grabbed Lita.

"Lita… I'm sorry… I didn't know what I was doing…LITA!!!" he hollered as Lita turned cold in his arms. He started to cry and he felt something staring a hole in his back. Trowa turned around and noticed the same boy he ran into earlier standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, young Trowa, but you must die now… You have served your purpose…" the boy said in monotone as he pulled out a scythe from thin air. He swept the blade in a circle around Trowa, and then he slashed the circle.

"Grim Death Bringer…" the boy whispered as he slashed the circle. Trowa's eyes dilated and rolled into the back of his head and he fell over, dead as a doornail. The boy cackled and whispered to Lita, "Venus is next… Then Uranus and Pluto… Then the final conquest… Saturn…" He cackled evilly as he walked out of the room.

~~~~****~~~~Venus Castle – Flashback~~~~****~~~~

A six-year-old Mina stood in the doorway, meeting the prince of Earth. He was a stuck-up snob and Mina wanted so bad just to leave. **_It would be different if he was a cute snob, but he is dead ugly!!! _**She thought as the boy rambled on and on about how good he was.

"Darien! Honey! Time to good home!" the Queen of Earth yelled down the hallway, saving Mina.

"Aw… Ok, mama! Bye bye, Mina!" the black haired boy said, running out of the room. Mina sighed in relief, but then her mom entered the room again. Mina knew she'd have to put up with another boy for a while, while her mom chatted the day away. Her mom had long blond hair that reached her knees. It was pulled back in a sapphire bow and her eyes were the most beautiful blue. Mina always wished she was as beautiful as her mother.

"Mina, this is Heero. Heero, this is Mina. Heero is the prince of Jupiter. You two will have fun together, I promise!" her cheerful mother exclaimed, before skipping out of the room. Heero brushing his hair back as if he was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for?" Mina asked him, sitting down in her chair.

"Aren't you going to talk so much my ears hurt and I leave with a headache?" Heero asked, sitting down across from Mina.

"I thought you'd sit and brag!" Mina exclaimed.

"Nope… I hate those annoying girls, who talk my ears off!" he exclaimed.

"I hate annoying boys who brag!" she said back. They talked for hours about their likes and differences. Mina was happy she finally had a boy to talk to and Heero was shocked he actually talked this much.

~Ten Years Later – Venus Castle~

"Hey! Heero! You can't find me!" Mina called as she and Heero played hide-and-seek. They agreed it was a childish game, but they were extremely bored. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mina from behind. She screamed and then she heard laughing and turned around to see Heero.

"You were scared? HAHAHAHAHA!!" Heero laughed as her seen her face. Then, he felt a slap upside his head. Mina giggled as she messed up Heero's hair. Heero, in return, messed up Mina's hair badly. Unbeknownst to the two, the same braided-hair boy watched them carefully and noticed a green-haired man watching them. He looked around seventeen or eighteen.

"Why are you watching them? Jealous he has her and you don't?" the braided boy asked the green-haired man. The green-haired man turned around eyes flaring with envy, "I can give you the power to get rid of him!"

"Ok! I'll take it!" the man said.

"You have to give me extremely loyalty in return… You will be my servant forever…" the boy said in monotone. He talked as if his voice was not his own.

"Ok… I will! My name is Lucid!" the man said.

"And I am The Grim Reaper!" the boy said, pouring a blood red potion over Lucid's head.

"I feel it! I feel the power!!!" Lucid yelled as his eyes glowed a deep green.

"You now have the power of Uranus's Envy! You have the power of wind and thunder!" the boy said in monotone.

"I'll use it!" Lucid said, running out to where Mina and Heero were and exclaimed, "GRIM ENVY THUNDER TORNADO!!!" A tornado appeared about the size of an average human and it was engulfed with lightning and thunder. It struck Heero and Mina at the size time. Mina held Heero's hand as they flew into the side of the castle.

"Heero…" Mina whispered as she crawled toward him. She started to cry, because both her and Heero were going to die. "I…love…you…" she said with her last breath.

"I…love…you, too…Mina…" Heero said, kissing her with the last of his strength.

"I killed Mina… I don't feel sad at all… I feel relieved… I feel wonderful!" Lucid cried as he walked around the two dead bodies.

"Come on, Lucid, on to Uranus, where Princess Uranus and Neptune are…" the boy said, rubbing his hands in the blood and marking his outfit with it as if it was a badge of greatness.

~~~~****~~~~

^_^ Bettcha wanna read the next chapter right away, don't you? Well, it will have the end of the outer senshi and the future of the Earth. Please review~!

^_~Angel-Samantha~_^


	8. The Rest of the Past & the Future

internetaccesspart8.htm

**_Internet Access Part 8_**

OK! Thanks 4 the reviews~! I really appreciate them! I luv them! Here's the next chapter~!

~~~~****~~~~

"Come on, Lucid, on to Uranus, where Princess Uranus and Neptune are…" the boy said, rubbing his hands in the blood and marking his outfit with it as if it was a badge of greatness.

~~~***~~~Uranus Castle~~~***~~~

"Honey! Stop beating up the servants!" Queen Uranus said as she noticed a ten-year-old Haruka beating up the third servant that day.

"But, Mama!" Haruka said as she noticed a girl behind Queen Uranus. She had emerald-green-hair, wore a dress the same color and had eyes the color of water.**_ Not another princess… I will not play dress-up and put on that blasted make-up…_** Haruka thought as her mother did the introduction.

"Haruka, meet Princess Michiru Neptune. Michiru, meet Princess Haruka Uranus," Queen Uranus said before walking off. Haruka looked at the princess in disgust. Michiru looked confused and a little sad.

"What have I done? Why do you hate me?" Michiru asked the glaring Haruka in a sad tone. She truly didn't know or understand Haruka.

"I will not play dress-up or deal with that detestable make-up!" Haruka said with her arms folded over her chest.

"Is that all? I wasn't planning on doing that. I love to draw! I wanted to draw your portrait!" Michiru exclaimed as she showed Haruka her notebook and colored pencils set. Haruka grinned and sat down in her chair and held up a servant boy by the collar and Michiru drew her as she sat there.

~~~Ten Years Later ~~~ Uranus Castle~~~

"Haruka! Come on! You can win!!!" Michiru yelled as Haruka raced against the champion of racing in the Moon Kingdom. The champ was actually Michiru's brother, Sky. Haruka passed him and won by an inch.

"You did good… Michiru, you picked a winner finally!" Sky said sneering. He ran his fingers through his sky blue hair and smiled.

"I'm glad you agree!" Michiru sneered back, smiling. Sky was three years younger than the two girls, granted, but he tried to act older, sometimes failing miserably.

"I have to go soon to Pluto…" Sky said as he sighed, "Bye, Michiru! Bye, Haruka!" He walked off to his spaceship and flew off as Michiru and Haruka started to go inside of the castle. Suddenly, a boy with a braid jumped in front of them.

"You are the princesses, correct?" the boy asked, innocently.

"Yes… Why?" Haruka replied.

"Good…" the boy said, before pulling out a miniature scythe that grew to the size of a human. He grinned widely as Michiru turned around wide-eyed and scared. Haruka looked around and noticed a green-haired man advancing toward Michiru with a frail in his hands. He swung at Michiru, but it hit Haruka, who pushed her friend out of the way. The green-haired man swung the frail rapidly and wildly.

"HARUKA!!!" Michiru yelled as the frail hit her back. The boy with the scythe grinned and simply rolled his eyes at the useless attempt Michiru and Haruka made to survive, but the green-haired man grinned.

"Grim Envy Death!" the green-haired man added as he swung the frail again. This time the frail glowed a deadly color green and hit both Haruka and Michiru at the same time.

"Come, Lucid… Next is Pluto…" the boy said as the two princesses took their final breath.

~~~Pluto Castle~~~

A seven-year old Setsuna is standing at the gates of time, located at the back of Pluto Castle. Queen Pluto is standing behind her.

"Setsuna, my dear daughter… Soon you will watch these gates instead of me… You will free your sister's soul for a price… But… Ceria will not be herself till The True Evil is gone and Sky is with her again… In heart and spirit…" Queen Pluto whispered as Setsuna watched her sister guard the gates with deep sorrow in her eyes. The five-year-old Ceria had been chosen by the gates instead of the eight-year-old Setsuna. Her dark, almost black, green hair flowed behind her as she walked into the gates. Setsuna felt immense pain and she stepped back into the castle sweating. Suddenly, a knock came at the door and the servant whispered to the queen that she had visitors. Queen Pluto grabbed a staff and walked toward the door of the castle. She opened it and Setsuna, who was standing behind her mother, gasped as she seen the beautiful Neptune Queen and the five-year-old Neptune Prince. Queen Pluto did the formal introductions and Setsuna grinned as she was told to show The Prince around. She found out that his name was Sky.

"This is the Gates of Time… My sister, Ceria, is the guardian… She is a wonderful little sister, but I wish more than anything she was out here and I was in there… She doesn't deserve the punishment…" Setsuna said, looking at her feet. Sky looked in and stepped in. Setsuna, expecting the boy to jump back out in a sweat, stepped away from the gate. Oddly enough, Sky didn't have any trouble. He reached Ceria and he had a wondering look on his face.

"Why are you staying here?" Sky asked.

"I have to… I was chosen…" Ceria answered painfully. Setsuna thought, **_So… The Prince likes my sister… I think I understand what mom was telling me… I have to wait till the right time…_**

~~Ten Years Later~~

"Thanks, Sky… I love it when you visit…" Ceria said, standing against the gate.

"No problem! I love visiting you!" Sky said, but then Setsuna stepped into the Gates of Time. She looked at her feet and mumbled something incoherently. Suddenly, a braided boy grabbed Setsuna by the throat and put a knife to her throat.

"LET HER GO!!!" Ceria yelled as Sky held her back. Lucid grinned and walked over to the two.

"Only under one condition…" Lucid said, holding a green bottle, "You join us!"

"Ok... Just let Setsuna go!" Ceria replied.

"If Ceria goes, I go!" Sky exclaimed. Lucid grinned and poured the same black potion that was poured on him, onto Sky and Ceria's heads. Ceria shivered as the stuff poured over her head. Suddenly, Setsuna noticed a change in Sky's and Ceria's attitudes.

"What do you think your doing? Holding me?" Ceria exclaimed, jumping out of Sky's hold.

"It was you who was grabbed to me!" Sky exclaimed back.

"COME ON! We are going to destroy Saturn… And that pathetic princess…" The braided boy said, walking out of the gates, followed by Ceria, the green-haired man, and Sky.

"Darling, come on!" The green-haired man said to Ceria as they walked away. Ceria gave on last glance at the gates and ran to the green-haired man.

"You shall stay in the gates till you are needed again…" Queen Pluto told her daughter after she found out Ceria was gone.

~~Saturn – Rant Village – The Destruction~~

A four-year-old Hotaru stood in the middle of a destroyed village. She was standing next to a boy with a long braid and a truly sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked the boy.

"My family…my town…they died, because of me… I am the one they call Shinigami… My real name is Duo… What's yours, angel?" the boy replied with a small grin.

"I'm no angel. I'm Princess Hotaru… I'm glad to meet you…" Hotaru replied, glancing around at the destruction.

"You sure look like one…" Duo said to Hotaru.

"Don't feel bad about the death, Shinigami… I destroy stuff accidentally all the time… It is just accidents…" Hotaru said as she helped him up. Duo grinned and hugged Hotaru, shocking her.

"Thank you… I needed a friend… Do you know where I can go?" Duo asked Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the castle.

"Wow! This place is huge!!!" Duo said as he looked at the huge castle. Hotaru explained what happened to her mother and she explained why Duo wasn't a threat. Queen Saturn was delighted to have a guest in the castle.

~~9 Yeas Later – Saturn Castle Gardens~~

"Duo… Shinigami… God of Death…" a ghastly voice spoke. A sixteen-year-old Duo, wearing a pitch-black priest outfit, looked around and seen a ghostly figure standing there. The figure wore a pitch-black cape and it had a hood that covered his bone face. He held a black scythe with blood dripping off the end of it.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Duo exclaimed. The ghastly figure smirked and cackled.

"Don't you remember me, Shinigami?" the figure asked as he advanced on Duo.

"Should I? I don't know you!" Duo exclaimed.

"That town… Rant… We split there… You remember?" the figure said, grabbing Duo's hand.

"I don't know you!" Duo said, smacking the hand away.

"Let me refresh your memory then! You are the good side of the balance of death, the side that hates your power. I am the bad side of death the side that loves to kill. We were the two personalities of Shinigami. We both came in and out of control. Finally, the real Shinigami decided it would be better to split himself in two. You are one side of Shinigami and I am the other. When combined, we are the most powerful force in the universe! Let's come together again! Let's be Shinigami once again! The whole power! The deadly force!" the figure exclaimed, leaving out the part about him becoming smart and stronger over time.

"No. I have people I love here! I will NEVER, EVER join you again! I remember now! He split himself in two to become stronger!!! You are stronger!" Duo exclaimed. Hotaru walked outside and screamed as she seen the figure. She fell back and grabbed her glaive and stood back up.

"GET AWAY FROM DUO!!!! NOW!!!" Hotaru yelled as she ran between the figure and Duo.

"Ha! Ha! You believe you can stop me? HAHAHAHA!" the figure said, and then it turned into a stream and flew into Duo's mouth.

"HAHAHA! I AM IN POWER YET AGAIN!!!!!" the figure's voice came from Duo's mouth. Hotaru's face turned white and a tear fell down her face. Suddenly, Duo's face turned dark and he flew to the sky, towards the Moon.

"Duo… Duo… DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru screamed in agony as Duo disappeared from view. Queen Saturn ran outside, only to see her daughter on the ground crying in sadness and pain. Queen Saturn tried to calm Hotaru down, but Hotaru's eyes turned red and Queen Saturn backed up, but it was too late. Hotaru had struck her mother in her leg. Suddenly, Hotaru realized what she was doing and fell down crying yet again.

"Mother… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!!!" Hotaru said, in tears, as she wrapped up her mother's leg with pieces of her dress.

"It's ok, Hotaru, you didn't have control… It is a trait that runs in our family… I went berserk before to… I know that pain… Your father was taken away from me and I went berserk too…" Queen Saturn said as she stood up with Hotaru's help.

~~One Year Later~~

Hotaru had stayed in her room for a year. She looked out her window and seen a speck fly in the distance. **_That was Duo!!!_** She thought as she ran out of her room and towards the spot that the speck landed. She reached the spot and there Duo was, laying down unconscious. Hotaru walked to Duo and woke him up with smelling salts that she always carried with her. Duo was covered in dried blood, but Hotaru didn't care at all.

"Huh? Hotaru? HOTARU!" Duo yelled, hugging Hotaru. Then, Duo realized what was happening.

"Hotaru… I love you…" Duo whispered as Hotaru sobbed into his black and smeared red priest outfit.

"Oh…Duo…I love you, too!" Hotaru said, tears of happiness in her eyes. She kissed Duo and she thought her soul was finally complete. The, Duo turned away, tears in his eyes.

"But… Hotaru… I've killed so many people… Ruined so many lives… All because of this…this Grim Reaper in my mind and soul… I'm leaving soon… The Duo me, anyways… My body will be here, but the me you know will be gone…" Duo whispered into Hotaru's ear. Hotaru became tense and looked at Duo. Tears fell down her face. Duo's scythe appeared in his right hand and wiped the tears way with his left.

"Shinigami, please don't go… Please, don't leave me…" Hotaru exclaimed as she fell against Duo's chest.

"I have to, Firefly! If I don't, you'll die!" Duo exclaimed. Suddenly, three general-looking people landed next to the two.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked as she backed out of Duo's grip.

"We are the Grim Reaper's Chosen! I'm Lucid! That's Ceria and that's Sky!" the green-haired man said as he pointed to the person of each person.

"Time to go, Duo!" the red-haired female general exclaimed as she grabbed Duo's arm, "Wrimler Drimly Krimls Rimld Grim!" Duo was surrounded in an immense black light and Hotaru was thrown back almost fifty feet. When the light subsided, Duo stood there, but in the same outfit the figure wore. Hotaru transformed to Sailor Saturn and ran toward Duo. Duo raised his hand and fire appeared all around the castle and the town outside the castle. Sailor Saturn fixed her glaive and ran at Duo. Duo, easily dodged, and swung his scythe at Sailor Saturn.

"No…Shinigami…Please! Not this! SHINIGAMI! Come back to me! PLEASE!!!" Saturn yelled out in despair as she barely dodged the scythe.

"NO…SATURN…KILL…ME…OR…" the grim reaper wanna-be howled, like he was in pain, then his face turned pitch black with evil, "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU UGLY LITTLE WENCH! STAY AWAY FROM SHINIGAMI, MY MASTER!"

"Shinigami…please forgive me…" Saturn whispered as Hotaru watched in horror, "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Saturn's tears fell freely as she hollered those words. A great purple light engulfed the two and the three generals. **_Good-bye, Duo…_** Sailor Saturn thought as her body turned to dust.

~~Present Time – School~~

"As for the rest, Serenity reborn everyone… For some reason, Mars wasn't effected, but Raye wanted to come with all of her friends," Luna explained as everyone came back to their senses. Suddenly, everyone, except Hotaru and Raye attacked Duo.

"Why did you kill us?" Serena yelled as Wufei grabbed Duo's braid. Hotaru bit Wufei's arm and backed everyone away from Duo with Michelle's help.

"He didn't have control… It was all that Grim Reaper's fault… The same one in the future…" Michelle explained, "For my story, you might want to sit down, by the way." Everyone sat down in chairs in a circle around Michelle.

"Alright, let's here it!" Hotaru said after everything was settled.

"Ok… First… I might have said everyone was dead, but actually they are all frozen in a healing crystal in the middle of The Crystal Moon…" Michelle started.

"The Crystal Moon?" Serena asked.

"Yes… Because of the Earth's rebellion, lead by Prince Darien, the Moon had to be crystallized to heal itself. The same crystal is healing my mom and dad as well as your future selves… The middle of The Crystal Moon is a city called Crystal Millennium. That is where all of us live in the future… I was the only one to survive… Thanks to Triton… I keep saying killed, because it seems so much like they are dead… They don't talk; they lay there, sleeping… Ok… Here is the actually story!" Michelle said, "Ok... First, Serdra, Raza, Andre, Miro, and Triton are your future children… I am Hotaru and Duo's future child… Raza is Raye and Chad's girl… Serdra is Serena and Wufei's girl… Andre is Amy and Quatre's future boy… Miro is Mina and Heero's boy… And Triton…is Lita and Trowa's boy… It started on the most "wonderful" day in the world… My birthday… I just turned fifteen… I was so happy and everything until a young papa entered the room. He raised his hand and in one wave of his hand… He knocked out, almost killing, everyone, except Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-King Wufei, Mama, and Triton… We took everyone to the castle and Neo-Queen Serenity put him or her in the crystal… Suddenly, the young papa was there again… He wiped out Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-King Wufei, and Mama in one blast… They became one with the crystal like everyone else… Triton and I backed into a wall and Triton found a hole and told me to go to the Gates and go back for help… Back in time… And I crawled through, expecting him to come after me, but I heard him scream in pain and I ran to the Gates as fast as possible… Ceria was there with Sky, both damaged very badly… Sky protecting Ceria…as always…I told them about the crystal and to only head there when they knew the young papa was gone… Ceria told me that that was not papa, but The Grim Reaper mama always told me about… And then I went through the Gate…" Michelle finished, tears freely falling down her face.

"O…my…god… I'm a monster… A monster…" Duo said, staring at his hands, "I kill those dearest to me…"

"It is not your fault, Duo…" Hotaru said, grabbing Duo's hands. It isn't your fault! It is the Grim Reaper's fault… Don't blame yourself…"

"Oh, how touching!" three voices exclaimed as Duo hugged Hotaru.

~~~~*****~~~~

Ok~! Sorry so late… I might not get the next chapter out soon, because I'm going on vacation~! I hope you guys liked this chapter~! Please review~!

^_~Angel-Samantha~_^


	9. The Reawakening

internetaccesspart9.htm

**_Internet Access Part 9_**

Halo. I'm back again~!~ Lalalalalalalalalalala~!~ 

BTW, as for the reviews that said it is hard to believe it all came from a chat room, I agree! I was just going with the follow of my ideas and this is what emerged! THANX 4 THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~

"Oh, how touching!" three voices exclaimed as Duo hugged Hotaru. Hotaru shoot her head up, automatically to see the Chosen standing there.

"It appears we were wrong about there being a fourth chosen. She is the child of the ones we are supposed to… take care of. What a pity… You would have madesuch a wonderful one. So beautiful!" Lucid said as a devious smile crossed his face. Heero, Haruka, Michiru, Michelle, and Mina stood in position to attack. Michelle bared her teeth, growling deeply.

"You are the one… The one in the picture!" Michelle exclaimed, furiously.

~**Flashback**~

"Aunt Ceria, who is that man?" a six-year-old Michelle asked a woman wearing a dark red dress with symbol of a star in a circle on the back of it. She had red hair and dark red eyes. You'd expect her to look evil, but actually, she looked the exact opposite. She had an aura of hope and love surrounding her. The picture showed a man in his mid-twenties with green hair and eyes that could pierce the even most fearless heart. His face was darkened and a sadistic grin was on his face.

"He is aman representing pure evil, Michelle. I kept his picture to remember what jealous and power-lust can do to a person. He almost killed your mother… I regret that I had something to do with it as well… Sky too… When we were still under HIS wrath and power…" Ceria said as a sky blue-haired man came into the room.

"Look, Ceria… He's gone. He won't hurt us anymore… Ok? I promise… When he comes, I'll correct our mistakes… I know it will happen… You know it will happen… And we both know that he will be destroyed," he whispered as he hugged Ceria from behind.

"I know, Sky… But the evil… The hatred…" Ceria said, softly and in deep pain. Michelle, feeling left out, sighed and walked out. She hated being ignored and confused.

~**Present time**~

"PANDORA DEATH POWER!!!" Michelle yelled out as Lucid stared at her in confusion. A black and dark purple light surrounded Michelle and when it disappeared Sailor Pandora stood there, smirking.

"I don't have time for you, little one!" Lucid said as his eyes landed on Mina, who was standing behind Heero, "Mina… Lovely Princess, you could have been mine, but you chose this Jupiter Prince over me!" His eyes turned to Hotaru, who was still in Duo's embrace. He laughed and said, "Saturn… Saturn… You are the one I shall fight!"

"Over my dead body!!!" Duo exclaimed, turning into Shinigami.

"That won't happen, Shinigami!" Lucid said as Ceria and Sky grabbed Shinigami from behind. Hotaru screamed and attacked the two as Mina transformed and was attacking Lucid. Heero growled and muttered something and a green light surrounded him. When it disappeared, Heero was wearing green armor and the symbol of Jupiter was on the front. He held a gun that sparked and sizzled.

"Jupiter Lighting Gun Shock!" Heero yelled on instinct. Lighting hit Lucid and he laughed as he pushed Venus away. Quatre felt a power building inside him as Wufei transformed as well. Trowa's face lightened with knowledge and he and Quatre exchanged glances and nodded.

"Mercury Heat Power!" Quatre yelled as a light surrounded him.

"Fighting Transformation!" Trowa yelled in unison with Quatre andbecame surrounded in brown light. When the two lights disappeared, Quatre was in an outfit like the Moonlight Knight, except it was light, sandy brown and Trowa was in brown armor with a symbol of a circle with a triangle inside it on the shoulders.

"Shinigami, The Moon Dragon, The Jupiter Knight, The Fighter and The Heat Knight… Everyone's here…" Sailor Pandora and Hotaru whispered. Sailor Pandora hummed a sad tune as Hotaru transformed. Sailor Saturn faced Lucid, who was still smirking.

"Why do you want me?" she asked the leader of the chosen.

"To destroy you. Simply put!" Lucid answered, pulling out his frail. Sailor Saturn turned towards the other scouts and the boys.

"No matter what happens, don't interfere!!!" she commanded, then swung her glaive at Lucid. They matched blow per blow until Lucid grin deviously and snapped his fingers. Ceria and Sky both struck Shinigami and he howled, getting Saturn's attention.  
  


"SHINIGAMI!" Saturn yelled turning to look at what happened only to see Shinigami bent over in pain and the scouts being held back by a barrier. Sailor Pandora's eyes were full oftears as Lucid struck Saturn's head with the frail. He then picked her up by her throat and smiling sadistically.

"Shinigami, welcome the dark lord!" Lucid exclaimed as he choked Saturn. The same dark figure from Duo and Hotaru's past appeared beside Lucid. Shinigami looked at the figure in disgust and sneered.

"I'd rather die!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, but if you don't accept the Princess of Saturn shall cease to exist!" the figure howled. Shinigami looked in shock as Sailor Saturn's face turn bluer. He hung his head in defeat.

"Fine… I'll go…" Shinigami whispered as the figure turned to a cloud and flew into Shinigami's mouth. Shinigami grinned sadistically this time and Michelle's face twisted in horror as her father kicked Saturn and threw her three feet and she hit the barrier, which electrocuted anyone who touched it. Shinigami laughed manically.

"I'M BACK, YOU FLITHY WENCH OF A PRINCESS! YOU ARE NOTHING AGAINST ME! I'M THE GRIM REAPER! THE DARK SIDE OF SHINIGAMI!" he yelled as he approached Pluto after he dissolved the barrier, "SO, DO YOU MISS YOUR SISTER, PLUTO? SHE HAS BEEN A MOST EXCELLENT SERVANT!" Pluto slapped him, and then spit in his face.

"My sister WILL never be fully yours! She is still the true guardian of time!" Pluto yelled as the Grim Reaper rubbed his face. Suddenly, he turned his scythe sideways and hit Pluto with the blunt side. Pluto fell over, blood rolling from her cheek, where the scythe hit.

"AND YOU!" the Grim Reaper said, turning to Pandora, who's face was twisted with anger and wrath, "JOIN ME! I'LL REVIVE THIS TRITON YOU LOVE SO MUCH! I'LL MAKE YOU AND HIS THE QUEEN AND KING OF CRYSTAL MOON!" Pandora, whose face was now full of fury, snorted in disgust.

"Never! I'd never betray my loved ones like that! NEVER!" Pandora yelled.

"HAVE IT OUR WAY!" He said, turning back to Pluto. He snatched a time key from her waist and chuckled evilly, "CERIA, SKY, LUCID. TO THE FUTURE!" He raised the time key and a dark portal opened taking the three into it as well as Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pandora, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and the boys.

~~***The Gate of Time***~~

"What are you doing here?" Lucid yelled as he seen Ceria in a sailor scout outfit, standing in front of the time gate. The evil Ceria gasped as Sky was seen in an armored outfit that was sky blue, standing behind Ceria, with his arms around Ceria's waist.

"This isn't the future! I'm going to marry…" the evil Ceria started, before falling down, holding her head.

"Sailor Moon, use the crystal!!!" the Sailor form of Ceria yelled. Sailor Moon, not exactly understanding, raised the crystal and the evil Ceria and Sky were in cased in light.

"My future wife!!!!!!!!" Lucid yelled as he approached the light and then turned, "This is all your fault, Sailor Charon!!!" The Sailor Ceria smiled. She wore a sailor outfit with a red skirt and dark, dark green bows.

"I see you still remember my name, Lucid. It is a shame you don't remember my power!" Ceria said as she raised her hand a staff like Pluto's entered her hand, "Charon Time Blast!!!" A light surrounded the staff and the energy appeared as a clock image. The energy flew at Lucid, but he dodged and hit Sailor Charon with his frail. She flew back and hit the time gate. Pandora ran to her as the light that was surrounding the evil Ceria and Sky grew faint. The Grim Reaper waved to Lucid to come and Lucid followed, but first hit the future Sky in the head and he fell unconscious.

"They are in the future…" Pandora whispered as she helped Sailor Charon up.

"Michelle… I'll take care of these two… I'll summon Pluto for help too… You guys go ahead to the future!" She demanded to Pandora.

"…Yes, Aunt Ceria!" Pandora said as she helped Ceria into a chair and turned to the other scouts, "Sailor Moon… It isn't possible to help Mama now, is it?"

"No… I used too much on healing those two… I'm sorry…" Sailor Moon answered.

"I understand… To Crystal Moon… Trowa, Lita, can you two please carry Mama?" Pandora said, with a wistful expression. The two nodded and picked up Saturn.

"Let's go!" Sailor Venus said, giving Pandora confidence. They walked through the door and Sailor Charon sighed.

"This is not going to be easy… Good luck you guys!!!" she yelled into the gate.

~~~***Crystal Moon – The Waste Land***~~~

"This is the Crystal Moon… After Grim Reaper took over…" Michelle whispered. She had detransformed, because she felt that she would go berserk if she stayed as Sailor Pandora. The destruction was vast. Buildings that were made of crystal were broken in half, freshly dead bodies were being consumed by the crystal moon to be healed. The smell of blood wreaked the air, the sky was black and the crystal palace was black.

"It's worse… Death is spreading… It's everywhere now…" Michelle whispered as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It will be alright! We'll win!" Sailor Moon said, placing her hand on Michelle's shoulder. Wufei nodded, standing behind Sailor Moon. Heero held Mina's hand in reassurance.

"The Palace is now made of the same crystal Wiseman had!" Amy exclaimed after she scanned it with the goggles. Quatre was studying the crystal ground.

"WHAT???" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus shouted. That was a lucky fight if Sailor Mini-Moon hadn't had the Crystal they'd of lost.

"That's exactly my thoughts…" Amy answered as Saturn groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?" Sailor Saturn asked as she scanned the destruction.

"The Crystal Moon, Mama… My home…" Michelle whispered. Sailor Saturn's eyes widen immensely as she remembered what happened.

"Duo! Where is he?" Sailor Saturn exclaimed, jumping out of Jupiter and Trowa's hold. She held Sailor Moon and shook her, "Where's Duo?"

"Mama… The Grim Reaper has him… They're in there…" Michelle whispered, pointing at the palace.

"Well, let's go then!" Sailor Saturn said, before running towards the castle. The boys and other scouts followed.

"I have a feeling like I'm not going to be alive much longer…" Michelle whispered, before running after the scouts.

~~~~***~~~~

Sorry so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just thought this would be a good place to leave off. Next chapter: The Final Battle


	10. The Final Battle

internetaccesspart10

**_Internet Access Part 10_**

Disclaimer- Sailor Pandora is mine, The Grim Reaper, Ceria, Lucid, and Sky are too. The plot is mine and Sailor Moon is not mine. I wish it was, though…

Sorry I haven't sent in the next chapter till now, but I've been sort-of busy this summer. I am so thankful that all of you reviewed, or even read this story! If I didn't get your reviews to continue, I wouldn't have, because I didn't know it was that great, but this many reviews proves it. I thank every single person who read this story. I know you don't want to here my ramblings so, now the story~!

~~~***~~~

"GRIM REAPER! I am here! I shall destroy you!" Sailor Saturn yelled as they flung open the doors to see the Grim Reaper and Lucid sitting up on the throne like a king and his prince.

"Hahahaha! You wouldn't hurt me, because you'd hurt your precious Shinigami and everyone knows you don't want that!" The Grim Reaper yelled, smirking evilly.

"In the name of the Moon, I shall destroy…" Sailor Moon started, being cut off by seeing a huge crystal light up behind The Grim Reaper. In the crystal, Neo-Queen Serenity was holding an older Wufei and tears were frozen to her cheeks, as if time stopped. A boy with hair like Trowa's and Lita's eyes stood at the edge of the crystal, with his arms stretched as if he was pushing someone. Sailor Saturn looked at them and tears struck her eyes as Sailor Pandora shook her head. All the Sailor Scouts and the older boys, except Wufei, Saturn, Duo (of course), and Moon, were laid down on the floor in a careful way. 

"There is no way for you to win!" Lucid yelled, "And you, Pandora, wouldn't you want to be a princess and marry me?"

"NEVER!!!" Pandora yelled, spitting at Lucid. The frail Lucid always carried appeared in his hand and it hit Pandora in the head, rendering her unconscious. Sailor Saturn's eyes alit in flames and she swung her glaive wildly at Lucid in a rage movement. Lucid blocked most of the swings, but one hit him in the arm and he dropped the frail. The other Sailor Scouts and the boys, except Sailor Moon, were protecting Pandora and Sailor Moon from the Grim Reaper.

"Never strike Pandora!" Saturn said, "But now, you shall be destroyed! So, that news is going to help you!" Sailor Moon stepped up as Saturn's glaive swung down towards Lucid's throat.

Suddenly, Neo-Queen Serenity's voice appeared.

"Saturn! Stop!" her voice said, "He shall come into play later… Let him be…"

"But… Yes, my queen…" Saturn said as the glaive vanished, then she whispered so low only Lucid could here, "You got lucky…" Pandora stirred and sat up as Saturn and Sailor Moon made sure she was ok. The Grim Reaper laughed as he knocked out the boys and the other Sailor Scouts. They were incased in the crystal and frozen in time, it seemed.

"You are next, Sailor Moon! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed as he came towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stood up and pulled out her crystal.

"Bring it on! I shall destroy you! No matter what!" she threatened as he approached her.

"Never will happen, for I have a secret weapon!" he said back.

"Moon Crystal…" She started, but Saturn put her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Don't! It might kill you. We have to help you… You need us as we need you… Don't use it with out us…" Saturn said. Sailor Moon started to object, but the Grim Reaper took his advantage and blasted them. It wasn't powerful enough to kill them, or seriously injure them, but it rendered them unconscious. Then, he started to advance towards Pandora.

"You will not get away…" he said as Pandora stood up.

"I will not run!" Pandora said as Serenity's voice reappeared.

"Michelle… Use Pandora Soul Movement…" she said.

"But, I could kill daddy and myself… If it hadn't been for you, I'd have died last time and we know Prince Darien did… I tried to save him like I was supposed to, but he fought too much… And I lost him… We both know it was only because he was blinded… He wasn't truly evil… You taught me how to tell that…" Pandora pleaded.

"DO IT!" the voice demanded, "You will not lose him! You will NOT die! You can save your dad if you get Grimmy's soul into Lucid's body… That's all you have to do… Your mom can do the rest…" the voice said as it slowly faded out.

"Pandora Soul Movement!!!" Pandora yelled. Suddenly, Lucid's, the Grim Reaper's, and Pandora's faces went distant. About ten minutes later, Saturn woke up and seen Duo and Pandora fall over and Lucid's face twisted evil.

"Mom… Daddy is ok now… I did it… Tell Serenity… thank you…" Pandora said, before her voice faded. Her face went white and her eyes shut.

"Michelle!!!!!!!" Saturn yelled, then a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around, "Duo?"

"Hotaru… She'll be all right… Sailor Moon can heal her…" Duo said in a hopeful voice.

"Duo… I'm going to kill him… I am going to die doing it, but… I'll come back! I promise… I swear it…" Saturn said as she stood up, "And I will remember… I promise I will… I can choose whether or not I remember… I choose to this time… Last time I asked to be remembered if I was needed again…" Duo nodded, but tears were in his eyes. She nodded too, then kissed Duo and walked to Lucid.

"You shall be destroyed… You killed Michelle and you almost killed everyone else. On behalf of Saturn, I shall destroy you!" Saturn said, "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

Purple light filled the room and Sailor Moon woke up and Duo watched in horror as Saturn's tears waved in the air and disappeared.

"Saturn… YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR PROMISE!!!" Duo yelled as he held Sailor Pandora in his arms, "Sailor Moon, can you heal her with your crystal?"

"I'll try…" she answered and held up the crystal and a white light surrounded Pandora. Her eyes fluttered and she looked around.

"Where is mom?" she asked, in a hurried voice.

"She… used her ultimate attack…" Duo said, barely above a whisper. A tap came on Duo's shoulder and he turned and seen a three-year old Hotaru standing there. She had a smile on her face and hugged Duo, who laughed and hugged her back.

~~The Next Day – Everyone is healed now and said there thanks and good byes, except for these three~~

"Hotaru… Good-bye…" Michelle said, "Thanks for helping us…"

"I'd do all again…" said a ten-year old Hotaru. She was aging rapidly and she said it would stop when she was sixteen again.

"Good-bye, Duo… Thanks…" Michelle said, bowing.

"No problem. You be good!" Duo said, hugging Hotaru and Hotaru just laughed. Michelle waved as they entered the gate and then turned to see Serenity.

"Thank you, my queen. For everything…" she said. Serenity just nodded and pointed to Triton. Michelle ran and hugged him.

~~***~~ Epilogue ~~***~~

Duo and Hotaru kissed and everyone cheered. They walked down the aisle and entered a limo. On the back window, it read just married.

"That was almost as good as our wedding…" Mina said to Heero, who was holding a baby. Heero nodded and played with the baby.

"That was a weak wedding… It was injustice to sit through it…" Wufei said.

"Give up the tough act, Wufei…" said a pregnant Serena.

"Amy, are you ok now?" Quatre asked as Amy moved her handkerchief. She nodded and a little girl around two walked up and hugged Amy, who smiled and picked her up.

"Trowa, I love you…" Lita said, smiling softly.

"I love you too, Lita…" Trowa said, holding a small boy in his lap and brushing his hair.

**_The End~!_**

Sorry about changing my mind about the epilogue. Thank you for reading this story. I'm not that great at endings, but I liked it… I hope you did too! See you later~!


End file.
